Anaconda
by IamStoopKid
Summary: Finally the EPILOGUE! What happens when a Santa Barbara killer takes murder to a new level? Shawn and Juliet are about to find out. As much shules  and shules whump  as I can fit in! Okay so it kind of turned out to be a kidnapping fic... haha
1. Chapter 1

**So... This is my first FanFic, tell me how it goes! (: And I know this is short but I'm hoping to make the story pretty lengthy, I'll keep you updated.**

**I was going to start with something suspensful from later in the story and then jump back to present, but I absolutely hate when people do that so just bear with me, it gets way more intense! **

* * *

11:47 PM

Shawn was sitting in the Psych office watching Midnight Run. His nights had been pretty uneventful since he and Abigail had broken up. He looked out the window to see that it was pouring outside and he decided that he didn't have that much of a desire to ride his bike back to his apartment, plopping himself onto the couch to continue his movie.

He woke with a start when his phone rang.

"Huh ̶ Huhllo?" _Hmm… That didn't sound very coherent._

"Shawn?"

A sleepy smile spread across his face.

"Hi Jules. Sorry, I was asleep when you called."

"We need you down at the station. Now. Lassiter called Gus, he's already on his way." He looked out the window. He so did not feel like going out in the rain, but her tone of voice told him that it wasn't up for negotiation. "_She's so hot when she gets all bossy."_ He thought.

"Alright, but you may want to have some towels ready when I get there." His poor hair.

"Oh, right. You have your motorcycle. Hold on, I'll come pick you up."

"Thank you Juliet." He said with a little bit of a sing songy tone to his voice. The line went dead.

_~~Dream~~Dream~~Dream~~Dream~~Dream~~Dream~~Dream~~_

_He was sitting on his cocoa swan, Clen, flying over the lake. He waved to Juliet who was standing on the shore of the little sandy beach wearing a pineapple bikini. _

"_Shawn!" She called up to him, waving._

_He flew Clen down to where she was._

"_Hop on Jules!"_

"_Shawn!" She yelled again. He was a little confused as to why she continued yelling._

_~~End Dream~~End Dream~~End Dream~~End Dream~~End Dream~~End Dream~~End Dream~~_

"Shawn." Juliet put a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"_He looks so cute when he sleeps." _She thought.

"_Shut up, we have a job to do." _Her head yelled back to her.

"Wha? What happened?" He looked blinked and around the room, "Oh hey Jules." He smiled at her, but it quickly faded when he saw the look on her face.

"Come on Shawn we have to go quickly." Seeing the questioning expression on his face as he got up she added, "Chief said she'd prefer to brief us all at the same time."

He grabbed his jacket as they walked out of the Psych office, not bothering to lock the door. But then again, when does he ever?

* * *

Juliet was annoyed with the rain. It made it hard to see when she drove. _"I wonder why he hasn't asked any questions, normally he never stops talking. Did I look that shaken? Maybe he just isn't fully awake yet."_

Having Juliet this close to him made him happy. The obstacle of Abigail (as much as he missed her) was gone now, which in turn, made things less awkward. They were able to joke and flirt and everything was back to normal. Including the desire they both felt to be together every time they were around each other.

They pulled up to the station and the wheels in Shawn's head were turning. Juliet hadn't said a word the entire way there. Neither had he for that matter.

"_What's with all of this secrecy__?" _Shawn wondered.

She parked the car and they both got out, covering their heads with their jackets and running towards the door. Once inside they shook the rain off their coats and went to the chief's office.

"Now that everyone's here… We have a case. 23 Year old Rebecca Baker was found dead in the basement of an abandoned house down town. Her body was barely able to be identified with the use of dentals. This was found with it." She held up a DVD case with a red snake painted on it. She turned her computer monitor around and the six of them all huddled around it watching.

_Rebecca's body, if it could even be called a body, was lying on the floor in the middle of a room with no windows and nothing but a rusty metal chair in it._

Their stomachs churned at the sight.

Gus turned away from the screen.

Juliet's hand went to her mouth.

Shawn's went to his jaw.

Lassiter's expression hardened.

Henry let out a low sigh.

_A hooded figure walked into view and crouched next to the body. A hand reached up and pulled off its hood revealing a sickly psychotic white and red painted face. _

"_Hello to all of my friends at the wonderful Santa Barbara Police Department. This is going to be fun. Poor Rebecca, right? Wrong. I won't tell you why though, go get to find out why I killed her by yourselves. It was quite enjoyable too. Good luck with trying to catch me, even though we all know you're outmatched. Oh, and you'd better watch your backs. I might get bored just going after civilians. I guess you could compare it to building up a drug tolerance…" _

The screen went black. The room was silent. None of them could think of anything to say, that face burned in their minds.

* * *

**Review pretty please! I don't even care if it's only a couple of words, I'm dying to know what you think and I've never written like this before so I'm a little nervous as to how I did.**

**More reviews = more shules in the next chapter!... And who doesn't love that, they are probably the cuttest TV couple alive ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this chapter might be a little uneventful. I'm really sorry if it's not as intense as people want it to be but it's kind of like an episode in a way the beginning always seems to take forever... so hang in there, more will come (:**

* * *

Chief Vick spoke up first. "We have enough evidence to bring him up on numerous counts of murder, rape, and countless other petty crimes."

"Well than why haven't we already arrested the bastard?" It was Lassiter who had voiced the question running through all of their thoughts.

"That's the problem." She continued. "No one has ever been able to locate him. On top of it, we've never been able to determine his true identity. He has started going by the name Anaconda, and as much as I hate to call him that, we don't have his name."

"We basically have nothing to go off of other than the last crime scene and that he typically goes after women in their 20's to early 30's. This case is going to be a tough one to crack. We need to work together to get it done." She shot a knowing look to Shawn and Lassiter.

"Lassiter, O'Hara, Mr. Spencer, and Mr. Guster, I want you all to head over to the house where the body was found and report directly back to me if you find **anything**. You're all dismissed."

As they walked out the door, Shawn heard Juliet take a deep, steadying breath. He put a hand on her shoulder and they continued out of the station.

* * *

They all piled into Lassiter's car and drove to the crime scene. "No touching anything, Spencer!" He slammed the car door behind him.

"If you insist, Lassie face, but my visions are clearer when I can touch things. Also smelling helps. Some tasting, maybe? It depends on what kind of mood the spirits are in and what Gus had for breakfast that morning." Gus and Juliet gave him looks of disinterest and something that also told him to cut the crap and start acting serious.

"_Acting serious makes everything so much more stressful though."_ He thought._ "It's so much easier to think straight when everything is just how it usually is. Including my awesome jokes." _Pouting a little, he heard Lassiter answer his quip.

"Whatever, I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans today."

"If you insist Lassie." They walked up the cement path overgrown with weeds.

They opened the door and none of them had anything to say right away. The blood stain took up a lot of the floor and there wasn't much else in the room to draw their attention away from it other than the ominous red snake painted across the wall.

"Shawn, do you think you can get anything?" It was Juliet who broke the silence. As she said that all of their eyes shifted to him expectantly.

"I'm not sure yet, give me a minute." He scrutinized the scene, scanning every little detail as he looked it over.

"Anaconda's MO is to leave no DNA, or any other evidence for that matter, except for the body, the snake, and the video." Lassiter said as he crouched down next to the blood stain to study it.

Juliet and Gus were over looking at the snake. Shawn could tell by the way they looked at it that they didn't think they would find anything.

He saw the chair over in the corner and noticed that there was blood on the back. The victim couldn't have gotten blood on the back of the chair unless it was from the assailant's hands… Meaning it's just as likely that it was his blood, not the victim's. He must have gotten cut during the struggle.

"Oh! Oh I'm getting something!" He put his hand to his head in his signature way. "Look at this." He pointed out the splotch on the chair. "I have a feeling that this blood might not have come from the victim."

Lassiter immediately shot him down with a sarcastic, "Spencer, there's blood all over that chair, where do you think it came from?"

"I'm getting a very strong vision telling me that it might be from Anaconda."

"But he never leaves any DNA." Said Gus.

"And why would he decide to change that now?" Juliet added.

Shawn put his hand up to his head and squinted his eyes.

"I feel that he got cut during the struggle. He wasn't expecting her to put up that much of a fight. It was a mistake. Let's get our buddies at the crime lab to test the DNA with the victim's."

Juliet swabbed the spot and put it in an evidence bag. "We need to go now. He's going to keep killing until we catch him. We can't afford to waste any time." She said looking at Shawn intensely.

* * *

Shawn sat at his desk, leaning back against the chair and throwing a ball at the ceiling. Gus was going through files over at his desk. The weather didn't lighten the mood either, it was hot and still, the wind not even whispering.

"Ugh, how long does it take?" Shawn said in an exasperated tone. He chucked the ball across the room only to have it bounce off of a wall and into the phone, knocking it over.

"Shawn! If that thing breaks you're buying a new one." Gus glared at him, picking his head up from the files. "And I know it's hard to be patient, especially for you, but there's nothing we can do except wait until the results are in from the DNA test.

"Fine. But I'm so bored! And not to mention that guy is probably out there killing someone right now and we just have to sit here.

"Man I'm hungry. It's been over an hour since we ate last." Grumbled Gus.

"Smoothies and some jerk chicken?" Shawn was hungry too now that he thought about it.

"You know that's right." Gus got up and grabbed his keys. Shawn eagerly followed him to the blueberry.

* * *

They decided to just go to the station after eating, there wasn't much else to do, so why not check in?

Shawn sipped his smoothie, deep in thought. He was trying to figure out anything he had missed, anything to help them find this guy, but there was just a bunch of nothing. His phone vibrated, and he looked down to check the caller ID.

"Hey Jules."

"Shawn, it wasn't the victim's blood. How soon can you be at the station?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading (: A quick review would make my day (: more reviews = more shules haha**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but can I plead bio essay and birthday? Haha well here it is (: The intensity is still building, along with the Shules, so more will come!**

**And I know this chapter is short, but I really just wanted to get something up for you guys, you can review and tell me if it's better to post short chapters quickly or long chapters with more space in between... enjoy! (:**

* * *

As soon as Gus cut the engine they bolted through the station, bumping into quite a few people before they reached the Chief's office, one of them being McNabb.

"Hey Buzz!" Shawn greeted as he rounded the corner from the front desk to the bullpen.

"Hey Shawn," He responded with a slightly puzzled smile.

Juliet, who was holding the door open, turned to lock it and shut the blinds once they entered.

"So whose blood was it if it wasn't the victim's?" asked Shawn, his question directed at the Chief.

"We ran it through the system and came up with a man, mid-fifties, named Hector Loremer. He's registered to be staying in an apartment in San Diego. I've arranged to have back up come, as well as myself. Spencer, Guster, ride with the Detectives. Let's go."

As they followed her out of the door, Shawn walked by Juliet, accidentally brushing her hand. The touch sent electricity through her whole arm.

"Sorry, Jules." he said.

"Oh it's fine." She replied with a light smile, trying to hide the slight blush that warmed her cheeks. Shawn loved when she smiled like that. It totally lightened the mood. Well his anyway.

Lassiter, Juliet, and the Chief stood behind the SWAT guy with the ram, guns poised and ready to go, with Shawn and Gus right behind them.

"On my count." Lassiter stated. "One, two, THREE!" The battering ram made a loud crack, shattering the wood of the door as it was forced open.

The apartment was very tidy. You wouldn't have known anyone even lived there if it weren't for the shoes at the door and the books overflowing the bookcase.

"Hands in the air!" Lassiter and Juliet commanded in unison. The man turned and flung his hands in the up, still holding a box of granola bars, a suit case open on the floor of his kitchen. They ran over to him and Lassiter cuffed him and began reading him his rights.

"What did I do?" Loremer shouted, eyes wide.

"Lassie, Jules, I'm not so positive this is the man we need, we should clear the house and take him just to make sure." Shawn said, taking in the man's appearance. He was tall and skinny, with glasses and a tucked in button up shirt, complete with pens in the pocket. Not to mention he looked a tad greasy and more than a tad nervous.

"Alright, I want every inch of this place searched!" shouted the Chief. Everyone fanned out, and Shawn and Gus decided to have a look around.

It seemed like a pretty typical apartment. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary that either of them could see, anyways. There were a couple of pictures of Loremer with a couple other guys around his age, in one of them they all held up certificates. He seemed like your average, run of the mill, nerdy guy. He didn't have a wedding band, so it was pretty safe to assume he lived by himself.

Shawn walked over to the kitchen where the suitcase was laid out and the abandoned box of granola bars was on the floor.

"Gus he was packing to leave, but I don't think it's because he's our guy. He was way too scared and wimpy to be." He bent down to look through the contents of the luggage. "Dude he didn't fold anything. He packed in a rush like he just decided to leave."

Juliet walked down the basement stairs, her gun ready, followed by a couple other officers. It was cold and dark, illuminated by a single bare light bulb on the ceiling. There were boxes everywhere, some stacked 5 feet high. There were multiple rooms too. She heard another officer yell "Clear!" from another room behind her. She turned a corner to go into one and looked to her left inside. No one. Then she heard the sound of metal hitting something hard and a white hot pain raged through her head, and was enveloped in blackness.

Gus walked over to Shawn who was still crouching next to the suitcase.

"Shawn you have to tell Juliet and Lassiter what you're thinking. We can't risk anything going wrong with this case, so don't wait to share information just so you can reveal it in a showy way to make it seem psychic like you normally do."

"I know man." He stood up and walked back into the main room. "Jules? Lassie?"

"What Spencer?" Lassiter was just walking up the steps after putting Loremer in a squad car and having him brought to the station. The Chief followed.

Shawn brought his hand to his head. "I fell that Loremer was about to run from something. He's scared. He's not our guy."

He looked slightly surprised that it hadn't taken a scene and a bunch of supposedly psychic things for Shawn to tell him that. "I know he probably isn't, that guy doesn't look like he's hit the gym once in his life, not to mention seen sunlight since the last decade. But he's connected to this somehow, so we're going to get any information out of him that we can." Shawn was surprised at the lack of insults from Lassiter. Must be something about this case… "Where's O'Hara?" he asked, snapping Shawn out of his thoughts. "I thought she was in here with you guys."

"I haven't seen her. Last I knew she went to clear the basement, but that was a couple of minutes ago." Shawn answered. An uneasy feeling tightened in his stomach.

They all raced to the basement, shoving the other officers out of their way.

"Jules?"

"O'Hara!" Lassiter spotted another officer across the room. "Hey, you!" The guy looked over an odd expression on his face. "Where's O'Hara?"

The guy started to walk toward him, his progress slow because of the boxes. "She went into that room over there to clear it." He pointed behind him. Shawn's heart sunk to his toes when he recognized the look. The look of confusion and devastation mixed together. "She hadn't come out, so I went over to check it out, and she wasn't there."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, reviews would be awesome (: Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Sorry Sorry Sorry for waiting so long to update. For some reason, this chapter gave me trouble. Thanks to all of you awesome reviewers! Keep it up (:**

**This was orifinally suppossed to be longer, but I came to a good spot to break at and I really wanted to get something up. And I have exams this week so it's actually lucky that I've even been able to do this haha... hopefully this is a little more shulesy. It will increase with every chapter. Promise (: Enjoy!**

***I apologize ahead of time for any typos, but as I already said I really just wanted to get something up... **

**

* * *

**

Shawn felt his breath catch, his throat constrict, and his chest tighten. She shouldn't have been down here alone. (The irrational part of him failed to realize there were two other officers down here with her). He should have been with her. The thought that she could be taken away from him forever would kill him. He had just gotten close to her again. He couldn't tell her that he broke up with Abigail for her, their relationship wasn't ready for that, but when the time was right he would tell her, and that time was soon. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He pushed the painful thoughts to the back of his mind and tried to focus on anything he could find to figure out where he took her.

"I have to go make some calls. Tell me as soon as we know anything," the Chief said sternly with a tone of concern behind her professional voice. She pulled her phone out and walked out of the basement while dialing.

"Dammit!" Shawn yelled, pounding his fist against the wall.

Lassiter was searching the room that Juliet had been taken from. He crouched down do get a better look at whatever he had been focusing on. "Come on Spencer, we don't have time for anything that won't help us find her. Look around and see if you can get anything." His unusually nice address surprised Shawn.

He tried to disconnect, to look at the scene objectively but it just wasn't working. He needed her back. He felt nauseous when he caught sight of the pool of blood on the ground. It was smeared across the cement in the shape of a snake. Putting a hand on the doorframe to steady himself, he tried to shake the feeling. "_Dammit Shawn, shake it off just for a few minutes so you can find her. She needs you."_

He scanned the ground, trying to find if there was anything there to help figure out where he took her. There had to be _something._ He practically lunged across Lassiter as his eye caught a little balled up scrap of paper, maybe the size of a pebble.

"Whoa, Spencer! What's your problem?" He would have lost his balance if he didn't throw he hand behind him to catch himself.

Shawn didn't say anything, holding the paper up as an explanation. He quickly unfolded the crinkled slip of paper. It was about the size of a quarter. He sighed, realizing this probably couldn't help anything. The paper felt slippery and thin, it must have been a receipt for something. Along the ripped edge there was a little black picture of something unidentifiable. and the letters 'Gol' with a 'C' underneath, the rest was cut off.

"It's a piece of a receipt. There's not enough to tell where it was from." Shawn informed Lassiter and Gus, who had been looking at something in the wall, probably trying to avoid looking at the blood.

Shawn froze for a half a second when he realized he didn't deliver any bit of that psychically, but just as quickly as he thought that, he also found that he didn't care one little bit.

"It must have been lodged in his shoe. I can't say that I can see him just casually walking into some store…" He turned it over in his fingers trying to think of a way to tell where the receipt was from. That would at least give them some reference point to work from, because right now, they had nothing. The ink was smudgy from being pressed into the ground repeatedly and there were tiny little pit holes from sand and dirt.

"Give it to me." Lassiter instructed, reaching into the pocket of his jacket and pulling out an evidence baggy. Shawn dropped it inside.

"I can't tell what store it's for. There's barely anything there." He sighed and continued looking around. As hard as he tried he couldn't keep his gaze from returning to the angry smear of blood. Guilt washed over him and pain flooded his stomach thinking of the ways Jules could have lost this blood.

"Ugh I just can't find anything else! There's nothing here. Dammit!" His hand clenched the leg of the table he was crouching next to in a vice tight grip.

"Spencer, get the file from the Chief and go back to your office and see if you can come up with anything else. We need to have this evidence analyzed and I'll call you when we have the results. We have to process a bunch of stuff before we interrogate him anyway." He looked up at him, knowing his reaction wouldn't be as compliant as he would have liked.

"Fine Lassie. Call as soon as you can." Lassiter, surprised by Shawn's answer, could tell that Shawn was doing all he could to keep himself together right now. He could hear the tone of defeat in his voice.

"We're going to find her." He reassured him, slightly cringing internally at having to comfort Shawn.

Shawn nodded and walked out of the room, Gus not far behind him. His feet felt like they weighed a thousand pounds as he trudged up the steps. He hated this part. The part where there wasn't anything else you could do except wait and feel completely useless.

They walked out the front door, not bothering to shut it behind them.

"Chief," Shawn called to her. She was standing at the edge of the driveway with her phone held to her ear with her shoulder, while signing something and trying to talk to an officer all at the same time. "Lassiter told us to get the file from you. We didn't find much." His tone kept her from pressing for more information. She went to Lassiter's car and took a copy of the file out of the back seat. When she returned she handed it to him. He grabbed it and walked to the car.

"Thanks Chief." Gus added apologetically and was met with a nod of understanding. The Chief knew how this must be affecting him.

* * *

**So hopefully I did okay... Reviews make me really happy haha so even if its like two words I love them! Please Review... please?.. haha o jeez, now I'm begging. O well... Thanks! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I know this chapter is extreemly short but it seemed like a good place to end it so I figured why not? Haha I'll try to update again soon because of its pathetic length (:**

**And by the way, thank you to brinigirl for reviewing every chapter! And to anyone else who has reviewed! If you haven't, I really can't see why it's that hard. I review almost every single story i read wether I write a paragraph or a smiley face.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They drove back to the psych office in silence. Gus knew better than to say anything. Shawn had to be alone in his head to work through this without freaking out. As long as he keeps his composure than he has a chance at finding Juliet but when he starts to lose it his brain stops working.

The walked into the office and Shawn practically ran to his desk. He spread out the file and dragged his whiteboard over. He began scribbling the information all over it.

"Shawn I know that this seems like a bad time… but If I don't get my route done I'll lose my job… and since there isn't much we can do right now, I might as well…" He wrung his hands waiting for Shawn's reply. He half expected him to accuse him of not caring about the situation.

"It's fine Gus, I know. See you later." His tone was subdued as he paused his frantic writing and looked at Gus.

"Call me as soon as you have _**anything**_." He grabbed his jacket and started to walk out.

"Yeah, man. I will." Shawn took a deep breath and went back to the file. He drew the corner of the receipt and sat in his chair looking at it. He put a hand up to his forehead and closed his eyes, willing himself to see something that wasn't there.

"Gol, C… Gol, C…" He whispered to himself. "_Come on, think Shawn."_ He looked at the little picture again, and it hit him. It was half of a coffee cup!

"Oh my God! Goleta Cup! How did I not think realize that before?" In his excitement he failed to care that he said it out loud.

He had picked up his phone and was dialing by the time he finished the sentence.

It had already rung a couple times. He tapped his foot on the ground.

_Meanwhile…_

"Thank you Dr. Gilatos, I will be back again next week." Gus tucked his clipboard and pen into his briefcase, not realizing he left his phone in the passenger seat of his car…

"Come on Gus… Pick up!" He mumbled into the phone.

"You have reached Burton Guster, Central Coast Pharmaceuticals, I cannot answer the phone at this time, please leave a message and I will be happy to get back to you as soon as possible."

"Come on!" He threw the marker he was holding across the room.

_*Beeeep_

"Gus! Go with Lassie to the abandoned house three blocks away from Goleta Cup. That's where he's keeping Jules! I'm on my way."

He pressed the speed dial for Lassiter next.

*Ring

*Ring

_Meanwhile…_

The one thing Lassiter hated more than paperwork was his partner being kidnapped. Other any other circumstances, he probably would have given up filling out all those papers by now; or just given them to her to do… He got up to stretch his legs and grab a cup of coffee. He was already in a pretty bad mood, but the coffee being gone just pissed him off more. _"How hard is it to make more?"_

"Who drank the last of the coffee without making more?" He had no idea that his phone was vibrating on his desk…

Shawn's foot resumed its tapping.

*Ring

*Ring

"_Oh my God how can this be taking so long?"_

*Ring

"You have reached Head Detective Carlton Lassiter, SBPD. Leave a message, and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

"Ugh!"

*Beep

"Lassie! He's keeping her at the abandoned house three blocks from Goleta Cup! I'm on my way now."

He jammed his phone into his pocket and ran out to his motorcycle. Looks like he was going alone.

* * *

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon! This chapter gave me some trouble, sorry if it was bad. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so first of all, I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for waiting so long to update. This chapter was incredibly hard to write for some reason, and I was having major writer's block. On the upside, my exams went well (:**

**So I hope you like it... but I also haven't been that motivated to write this, I haven't been getting many reviews... (thanks to the people who do) If you guys don't review I'm not going to stop writing the story, I just wont update as quickly because if I don't get reviews I feel like no ones really enjoying it that much or reading it... **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter though (: (Sorry if I sounded grumpy about the reviews thing...)**

* * *

She blinked her eyes a few times trying to adjust to the darkness. Panic struck through her, making her heart beat fast.

"_Oh my God, where am I? Why can't I see?" _

She tried to move, and realized that her wrists were chained together behind her back and her ankles were chained too. She felt around with her hands but motion was limited, so she was only able to discern that the wall and floor were cement. It was cold and rough against her fingertips.

"_What happened to me?" _Blinking again, she noticed how much her head hurt. _"Ow."_

And then it all flooded back.

"_I—I was in the basement, going to make sure the room was clear… and… and then… Oh my God. He got me." _She felt nausea swirl in her stomach. _"Anaconda."_

Shawn shoved his helmet onto his head and raced down the street, not doubting that he was well above the speed limit.

In typical Shawn fashion, he also failed to realize how stupid this probably was, to go alone to get Juliet, no plan, no anything. He didn't even have a gun for Pete's sake. But then again, that probably wouldn't have made much of a difference. See, when it comes to Jules, he tends to forget to do things like that, like think.

Of course, on his way there the sky opened up. By the time he got to the house, he was soaked. _"Of the five days a year that it rains, of course this would be one of them." _He thought sarcastically.

He tossed his bike down on the grass, not bothering with the kick stand and ripped his helmet off.

The house was abandoned, all right. Half of its shutters were missing, and most of the ones leftover were crooked. A couple of the windows were broken, and the paint was peeling so badly that you couldn't even tell what color it used to be. All of the hedges were overgrown causing the grass to spill over onto the driveway and sidewalk.

All of this caused the little voice in the back of Shawn's mind to suddenly become very opinionated. He knew it wasn't safe, of course it wouldn't be. He pushed those thoughts away and continued walking.

Going through the front door seemed way too obvious, but then again maybe that was exactly what made it the perfect entrance. They wouldn't be expecting anyone to just waltz through the front door… jeez he hoped he was right.

A knot was growing in his stomach as the gravel walkway crunched beneath his sneakers. He grabbed the door handle and began turning it, expecting it to be locked, but with a creak it swung open.

_*Meanwhile…*_

"HOW COULD HE ESCAPE?" Letting his coffee slip out of his hand and cover the floor, Lassiter charged down the hallway with the Chief peeling out of her office and following right behind him. He took the stairs two at a time.

" I—I don't know sir." One of the rookies choked out.

"Get out of my way!" He yelled, and shoved him aside. He stopped abruptly when he got to the cell that Loremer was in… Or should have been in…

"How did he escape?" The Chief demanded to anyone who was able to give an answer.

McNabb spoke up. "No one knew anything had happened. I came down here about a minute ago and he was just _gone_. The cell wasn't even open." He had said that like he didn't believe a word of it. It just didn't seem possible.

"Why the hell didn't anyone notice? One of our detectives is missing. I don't think I need to explain how crucial it is that we use everything we've got." She looked down and added softly, "She's already gone through this once."

The air was filled with a heavy solemn feeling in response to her words until Lassiter snapped them out of it.

"I need to see the footage from the security cameras. Chief, are you coming?" He started walking toward the camera room.

The Chief turned to another officer. "Dobson, get forensics down here." She followed Lassiter to the camera room.

They watched as Loremer sat in his cell, not doing anything. He just sat on the cot with his hands on his knees. All of a sudden the screen went black with static streaking across it.

"Well that was helpful." Said Lassiter, dripping with sarcasm.

"Take the file and look over it. Try to find anything you can Lassiter. I'm going to go put an APB out on Loremer." She walked back into her office and shut the door behind her.

Lassiter walked back to his desk, anger burning through his veins. He was in the process of shrugging off his jacket when he saw his phone on his desk.

"_Crap." _He thought, and dropped his jacket over his chair so that he could grab his phone. He looked at the screen.

_One missed call. _

_Spencer._

He brought the phone up to his ear to listen to the message.

"_Lassie!" _Shawn's voice sounded urgent. "_He's keeping her at the abandoned house three blocks from Goleta Cup! I'm on my way now."_

"Oh my God." He slammed his phone down without remembering to press the end button. "Chief!"

He ran to her office and yanked the door open. "Chief! I know where she is! Spencer left me a message saying that she's being kept in the old abandoned house three blocks away from Goleta Cup. I missed his call, he said he was going to get her alone."

"We have to get there now. He can't go in alone, he's going to get himself killed, and on top of it then O'Hara's going to be at an even higher risk." She took her gun and badge from her desk and strode out of her office with Lassiter following behind her.

"McNabb!" She called. He ran up to her while she was on her way past the front desk area.

"Yes Chief?" He said in his eager bright eyed, bushy tailed, manor that was unique to him.

"I want you to get back up together and come with us quickly." She never broke her brisk walk in answering him.

They got into Lassiter's crown victoria and sped off in the direction of the house, trailed by half the police department, siren's screaming authoritatively.

* * *

**Hope you liked it (: Review por favor (: **

***on a sidenote, the shules will get pretty heavy hopefully in the next chapter, if not than definitely the one after that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so here it is! I was determined to get this out on time... Haha and I was sick today so I had some time!**

**And on another note, I have absolutely no idea how long the story is going to end up being, and it doesn't seem like it's going to be ending anytime soon... **

**Ooo! And I made this one a tiny bit longer :)**

**Well, Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Shawn took a hesitant step into the house. His muscles were tensed and ready to react as he surveyed his surroundings.

He couldn't see anyone, granted that definitely didn't mean he was in the clear, it allowed him a small amount of reassurance that he wasn't in mortal danger that very second.

The floor was wooden, covered in dust, and there was almost no furniture in sight. What little there was had been draped with dingy white sheets. _"Wow, it looks like no one's lived here in over 50 years! Which is a bit surprising considering the real estate market right now… Stay on track Shawn!"_ That last part sounded suspiciously like his dad… He blinked to keep himself on task.

He crept through the house around the first floor to make sure he was alone. No one was there… The silence made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. _"Why would I be the only one here? He must be pretty determined to keep any of us from getting to Jules…"_

A cracked open door caught his attention as he was walking by. Shawn could hear his pulse in his ears as he reached for the door and pulled the handle.

All he could see was darkness while he slowly descended the steps. He reached out to the side, letting his hand drag lightly along the cement wall so that he didn't collide with anything as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. His footsteps made a muted noise, telling him the stairs were also made out of cement.

When he got to the bottom of the staircase, he could vaguely make out a hallway with two doors along it and one at the opposite end. With a quick look over his shoulder to confirm that he was alone, he went to the first door. He tried to pull it open, but of course, it was locked. He reached into his pocket and took out his wallet, withdrawing the lock pick he kept for occasions just like this. Well, more for getting into Gus's drawers, but that's beside the point.

_*click_

He held his breath as he grasped the door handle and pulled it open.

_Meanwhile…_

Juliet sat in the quiet, pitch black room, waiting. She had no idea how to fix this. Her only hope was the knowledge that she had the entire SBPD looking for her, including Shawn and Gus. A clicking noise interrupted her thoughts, making her jump.

"_Oh no, some one's opening the door. This can't be good. If only I could…" _She wriggled around trying to tug her hands back to the front._ "Ugh, dammit. There's no way to get out of the stupid chains."_

Shawn blinked once to try to force his eyes to see into the darkness of the little room. There was only a small amount of light, and that was only what was coming through the doorway from the extremely dim, practically useless, flickering light on the ceiling of the hallway. He could just make out the outline of a person sitting up against the wall. And then he saw the little bit of light highlight a loose blond curl, and it made his heart skip a beat.

"Juliet!" He ran over to her, only receiving a muffled response, telling him that she was gagged and probably blindfolded considering she hadn't recognized him when he opened the door.

He untied the gag and blindfold and saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Shawn, I ̶ " And then in a split second her eyes went wide and he realized they were focusing on something behind him. Neither of them had time to react before he heard the loud crack of metal hitting something hard. Juliet's scream sliced through the once quiet room, and he drifted into unconsciousness.

_*Thud… _The van had hit a pothole causing Shawn's head to smack into the thing behind him.

Shawn groaned. _"Stupid whatever it is that I just hit my head on."_

"Shawn?" Juliet didn't mean for her voice to come out so panicked, but God, was she glad to hear him make some sort of noise. He hadn't stirred since he was knocked out.

"Wha- huh?" He blinked his eyes open slowly, feeling the fabric covering them. The floor beneath him was hard and ridged, like the back of a pickup truck. And whatever he was leaning against was lumpy and uncomfortable.

Juliet breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God you're awake." She reached up to pull his blindfold down around his neck and moved over a little so that she was sitting against his side, welcoming the feeling of being able to tell where he was in the darkness.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to get a better grasp on what had happened.

"What's going on, where are we?" He tried tugging his wrists apart, but the handcuff's pulled tight with a little metallic sound.

"_I don't know why he left our hands in front instead of behind us."_ The sound of his restraints made her wonder.

"You found me in that room, and then he came up behind you, he knocked you out before either of us could do anything. We're in a van now I think. I assume he's moving us in case you told everyone else. I'm sorry I didn't notice him sooner." She took a deep breath. _"This whole thing is really messed up."_

"Well that would explain why my head hurts." He replied sarcastically.

"You and me both." She let out a short laugh that sounded almost forced. She hadn't forgotten about the pain in her head, the throbbing kept her well aware.

"And don't be sorry, it's not your fault." He soothed.

"Why were you alone?" The thought had just occurred to her, probably with her muddled brain to blame.

He shifted a little before answering. "Well I tried calling Gus of course, and Lassie, but neither one of them picked up. So I left them both messages and came to get you. That's probably why we're being moved, so that they can't find us. I'm sorry Jules, I should have waited. I shouldn't have come alone."

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Jules wouldn't be stuck here if you waited." _Shawn could feel the frown on his face, though it wasn't like anyone could see it.

Shawn was expecting her to be disappointed that he might have messed up their chance of being rescued, but her reaction surprised him.

She took his handcuffed hands in hers. "Thanks, Shawn." Her voice was soft and made him feel just a little bit better. The feeling of each other's hands brought them a small amount of comfort.

"No problem Jules." He squeezed her hands lightly. "So did you get a look at him when he knocked me out?" He found that he turned to her as if to look at her, even though it didn't do any good.

"Shawn, it was Loremer."

"Loremer? But he's so small and he looks like an even bigger nerd than, than… nope, he's the biggest nerd I've ever seen, but really? He escaped?" Last thing he knew, he was in police custody.

"I guess so. I have no idea how, though. I mean it is pretty hard to escape from a police station, isn't it?" She sounded a little disappointed, but equally disbelieving.

"Well I'm sure Lassie's working on it. They're going to find us." He hoped that sounded as reassuring as it was supposed to…

"Yeah, they will." She replied quietly.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside! :D **

***the shules will get better and better :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoa, it's been a long time since my last update. So for that I am incredibly sorry to all of you faithful reviewers! And here it is, the whump didn't seem to want to happen in this chapter so **

**i guess it will just have to wait until the next one. Sorry if you were looking forward to it, but I pinky promise (*holds up pinky), it will come!**

**Enjoy, leave a review? :)**

* * *

The Chief had her gun ready, with Lassiter and the majority of the SBPD right behind her. They burst through the door, fanning throughout the first floor. Once it was clear, officers ran upstairs while others followed the Chief and Lassiter through the house.

"Over there." Lassiter pointed towards the basement door.

He pushed open the door. Flashlights clicked on, as they descended the stairs, little by little illuminating the staircase and hallway.

They stopped in front of the first door, and Lassiter pushed it open leaving a hand still holding his gun out.

"Clear." He reported to the officers behind him, and at the same time, he heard the Chief yell "Clear!" from the next room over.

He walked in shining his flashlight around to see what was inside. It was small, and there were two spots against the wall with chains connected to them, driven into the cement by a thick metal screw. There were empty cuffs at the ends of the chains.

A couple officers came in behind him, searching the tiny room, and the Chief entered shortly after.

Lassiter was looking around where the chain was when his flashlight grazed over something that made his heart stop for a split second. There was blood on the wall right above the chains, like someone rested a bleeding head against the wall, and stuck to it, was a piece of golden blonde hair.

"Chief, over here." He said, swallowing hard. He moved to take a step toward it but realized there was blood on the floor too, where he was about to put his foot.

"Dammit. We need to get forensics in here, now."

The Chief brought her radio up to her mouth and called in for forensics while Lassiter continued to look around.

Stepping over the blood on the floor, he tried to get a closer look at what was on the wall. He grabbed the piece of hair with his handkerchief, and held it up so that he could get a better look at it in the dim light.

"Chief, she was here." He handed it to a forensics guy who had been holding out a little evidence baggy.

She turned to the forensics guy with a serious face. "Get swabs of that blood in both places, run them through the lab, and let me know ASAP. Lassiter, we have to go back to the station and look through the file again and see if we can get any more information while forensics searches the rest of the house."

When they turned to leave, they saw an elaborate snake painted across the wall that the door shared. It was a deep crimson color and had dripped in a few places.

"Sweet Lady Justice." Lassiter breathed out. "We need to move fast." He turned and walked back into the hallway.

The Chief blinked to refocus herself and followed Lassiter to the car.

* * *

"Shawn." Juliet said, nudging his shoulder gently.

"Huh?" He shook his head a little.

"You probably have a concussion, try not to fall asleep." She was getting pretty tired herself. It felt like they must have been in the van for hours, where ever they were being taken it must be far away from Santa Barbara. Not good.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just so dark in here and my head still feels a little foggy. How's yours?"

"Okay, it hurts, but it's bearable." It actually still hurt quite a bit, but she wasn't about to let him know that. The dull throbbing had yet to go away.

He yawned, causing her to do the same.

"Ok we need to find a way to stay awake." She stated. They were both going to be out soon if they didn't find something else to think about.

"Well then let's try to figure out what's going on here. How does Loremer figure into all of this? I mean, he's definitely not Anaconda, but his blood was there and then all of a sudden they're what, working together?"

She could feel her forehead crease in concentration. "I can't see Anaconda having a partner, maybe it's one of those creepy serial killer apprentice set ups."

He let out a huff of frustration. "Stupid serial killers and their stupid apprentices. I guess that's the only thing that really fits though. He must have known we were coming, so all of that was just an act, the nervousness, the packing."

"Yeah but where has Anaconda been for all of this? He had to be the one that took me because we had Loremer in custody… But he couldn't have been at the house when you came because he would have found you before you got to me. Loremer probably just got back after escaping from the station."

"Ugh, I don't know Jules, this guy is good." He felt so useless. It was infuriating. He was past the point of caring about all of that psychic crap, not bothering to weave it into the conversation.

"Not better than us, than you." She said expectantly.

Shawn felt his stomach tighten a little. He was letting people down. They thought he was psychic, but how was he supposed to solve the case from the back of a van after being knocked out and having their only lead be working with the killer?

"I—" He began, but stopped when he felt the van come to a halt.

"Pull your blindfold up, quick!" Shawn whispered, pulling his up as he spoke.

Juliet complied, and just in time, because the door was wrenched open, flooding the back of the van with bright daylight.

Rough hands grabbed Shawn by the arm and pulled him out, causing him to fall to the hard ground below him. His brain cataloged it as pavement, for later use if it meant anything. He let out a groan of pain as his shoulder hit. Juliet squealed as she too was yanked from the van, only to fall on top of Shawn who huffed when she landed on his stomach.

"Sorry." She said, but that was all she had time for because she was pulled to her feet by her cuffed hands as was Shawn.

He heard seagulls and the sound of waves breaking onto the shore. A light breeze swept across his face while they were led to where ever it was that they were being led to.

"_So we're near the ocean. Well at least that's something, maybe not much considering the entire state of California has a coastline, but at least they didn't get brought anywhere farther into the country."_

After a couple of minutes they were thrown down again, this time onto cement. Their hands were unlocked, and for a moment they were confused, but soon after, their hands were again shackled, this time to the wall behind their backs. Chains were added around their ankles.

"Well I guess you won't be needing these anymore." Said a nasally voice.

"_So it was Loremer." _

He reached down and pulled their blindfolds down so that they hung around their necks.

It took them a minute to adjust to the light, but once they could see his face, both Juliet and Shawn had to swallow at the sight of a smile that only a psycho would have in a situation like this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading it, I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews make my day so feel free to leave one, I truely appreciate each and every one! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm updating on time! Wooo! Hopefully this will be a habit again... Whump Whump Whump next chapter! I'm excited, I have most of it written already.**

**Thanks to those who have been reviewing, it means a lot to me, I love to hear feedback :)**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Now, Shawn, Detective. We're going to see how long it takes them to figure out where you are." Loremer said as he paced across the room. "And until then, there's plenty to do to keep us entertained."

His smile looked permanently glued on his face. "Oh, Anaconda is going to have so much fun with you, and you know what the best part is?" He stopped and turned to them. "They might not even find you! And if they do, well it's most likely going to take a while." With that, he turned and left the room, laughing as the door shut.

"That guy is insane." Shawn said.

Juliet felt numb. It was beginning to sink in, how bad the situation was, and that there wasn't much they could do to improve it. Thank God Shawn was here with her, because if this was going to be another thing like what happened with Yin, she wouldn't be able to handle it alone.

She wiggled a bit until she was sitting against Shawn's side. "Yeah, but I'm really not looking forward to meeting Anaconda either." She replied.

"We have to see if there's any way out of here." He said trying to look around the room. There wasn't much light due to the fact that there weren't any windows, just what was put out by a bare light bulb on the ceiling. Also the fact that he couldn't move much didn't help either.

"How are we going to get out even if there is a way? We're chained up with cuffs, it's not like its duct tape that we can get out of." She said, but still looked around.

"We can deal with that when the time comes. If there's a way out we're going to take it." The confident sound of his voice (hopefully it sounded more confident than he felt) made her feel a little better.

"Okay." She replied. "I don't see anything other than the door. Well there's a vent, but it's all the way up near the ceiling."

"Yeah." Shawn replied, deep in thought. His brain was trying to go over any way that could mean them getting out, but it was way too high up and small. "I don't think we could get up that high, and even if we did, I don't know if you would fit, let alone me."

She looked at him and he could see the panic growing in her eyes, and he didn't blame her, he was scared out of his fricking mind over here too. He bent his head a little and placed a kiss on her forehead. "It's going to be okay, Jules."

The feeling of his warm lips was enough to calm her down a little bit. She was starting to feel like she didn't care about all of the complications between them anymore. And Shawn felt the same way. They might not even make it out of this alive. She sighed, wishing his lips were on hers instead of her fore head, and rested back against the wall again, careful not to hurt her wrists. He held onto her hand again and let her rest against his shoulder.

"It's been long enough since your head was hit, you should be able to get some sleep." He said.

"How long has it been?" She asked, suddenly feeling completely disoriented.

"Judging by when I left to come find you and it being light outside when we got here, it's Friday, and you were hit yesterday morning."

Suddenly feeling incredibly tired, she replied with a soft "Okay." Muffled by the fabric of Shawn's shirt.

Shawn decided to stay awake, because the thought of both of them being asleep and completely unaware and vulnerable while they were being held captive by a serial killer wasn't exactly comforting.

* * *

Lassiter grabbed the file out of the forensics guy's hand and practically ran into the Chief's office while he opened it.

"I have the results of the DNA tests on that blood." He said, while continuing to leaf through the few pages in the manila folder until he found what he was looking for.

She came to stand next to him so that she could see too.

He let the folder fall from view, letting it drop to his side in one hand.

"It was O'Hara's. And Spencer's."

"O my God, this is really bad. Now they have both of them. I hope they're together, I'm not sure she'd be able to handle being there alone after Yin. Have you told Mr. Guster any of this yet?"

Almost on cue Gus was knocking on her office door.

"Come in Mr. Guster, we need to talk."

* * *

They sat there, both chained to the cement wall behind them. Shawn strained, trying desperately to come up with a way to get them out, to get Juliet out. It wasn't just that he was a serial killer. He was the worst kind. She held his hand tightly, well as much as they could behind their backs, and he could feel her shake ever so often. He had gone through it in his head a million times. There really _was_ no way out. But the thought of letting him get to her, to any one after them, was a pretty good motivator.

"Shawn, I don't see how there's any way that we're getting out of this." Juliet whispered voicing both of their thoughts.

"There has to be a way." He squeezed her hand. "We just haven't thought of it yet, that's all." He forced a weak smile.

The door of the little room flew open and smashed against the wall startling them both and making the light flicker. She stiffened next to him and a chill ran down her spine as the light unmasked his face. There was no way anyone could ever get used to seeing his contorted features covered in that sadistic white and red paint. His eyes were black and soulless.

"Hello Shawn, detective O'Hara. Are you enjoying your stay? I know I am. This is going to be fun." He growled. His yellow toothed smile made Shawn nauseous.

"Somehow I doubt that." Replied Shawn, his voice thick with loathe. Juliet stayed silent at his side.

He strode across the small room, closing the distance in no more than three strides. He pulled Juliet's shoulder forward arching her back away from the wall so that he could unlock her shackles.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Shawn.

He grabbed her shoulders, wrenching her to her feet and closer into him, making her cringe away from his grimy touch. "You get to come with me." He said to her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Shawn demanded.

Anaconda struck him across the face, slamming his head back against the wall.

"Shawn!" She cried. He closed his eyes and let out a groan of pain, but shook it off knowing that wasn't important right now. What was important was that a cannibalistic serial killer, who was also a rapist, was taking Juliet away from him. It was all he could do not to go into hysterics.

"Come now. There is much to do." He grabbed her wrist pulling her with him. She tried to resist, kicking, screaming, "No! No, no ̶" she was cut off by his hand slapping over her mouth. Shawn was livid.

"Juliet!" Shawn saw that her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were wide with terror. She reached out toward him as she was being pulled in the opposite direction. He tried to grab her hand, but she was out of his reach and he just ended up thrashing against the chains chaffing at his wrists.

"Shawn! Sha- !" The door slammed shut and he was alone.

* * *

**Ok, tell me what you think! I have most of Chapter 10 written so I'll put it up sooner if I get lots of reviews. Thanks for reading! :D Yay for Jules whump!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I totally should not be up this late but you guys are such awesome reviewers I felt like I had to update earlier than planned. So thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! They make my day :)**

**I hope you enjoy this one, this was actually the very first part of the story I wrote... why? because I was bored on the bus when we were in California for the Rose Bowl Parade haha (:**

**Let me know what you think :D**

* * *

Gus wasn't exactly sure what had brought him to the station, considering Shawn had given him the address in his message, but he couldn't reach Shawn and he needed answers.

He had started nervously pacing the room before Lassiter had even gotten the door shut.

"Mr. Guster, I'm sure you know this much, but Mr. Spencer went to find O'Hara. He tried calling Detective Lassiter and left this message." She played the message, and Gus started nodding.

"Yeah he left one similar on my phone, it was in my car when…" He trailed off not bothering to finish.

"Well he went to get her alone. When we got there, no one was in the house." She said.

Gus took the pause to interrupt. "Well that's good, isn't it? That means Shawn got her."

The Chief sighed, hating this part of her job. "Not exactly. We haven't heard from either one of them, and there was blood found in the house. It was a match for both of them."

Gus had to sit down, feeling numb. As it sank in, he became more worried by the second for his friend. Well both of them, really.

Juliet stood there, frozen, watching him. He paced back and forth, looking at her and smiling. She had absolutely no idea what to do. _I should be able to do something, _she thought, but her cop instincts seemed to have just shut off completely… So she stood there.

"You look so nervous," he taunted. She didn't know what to say, not that it mattered much anyways, her lips were glued shut by the same fear that kept her rooted to the spot.

He walked over to where she was standing, and she backed up until her back was pressed against the wall.

"Don't worry; I don't want to hurt you… much. Not yet anyways. Ok, well that's a lie. Basically,… we need to mess with your psychic's head a bit. I'm just dying to see how much we can throw him off his game."

She sucked in a ragged breath. He stroked her cheek with his calloused fingertips, causing her to crane her neck shying away from his touch.

"Now now," he said. He tried to kiss her.

"No!" she yelled, pushing him away from her.

"How dare you!" he yelled. He hit her across the face and she fell back. "Get up!" She put her hand to her cheek and got up to her feet. There wasn't anything she could do.

"I was considering taking pity on you, but that was granted you played nicely." He turned to the table behind him and she looked to the door.

Her heart sunk. There was no way she could make it out before he caught her.

He noticed what she was looking at and his answer made her wonder if she had said that aloud. "Thinking of running, are we?" He held up a small piece of metal.

Her heart sped when she realized what he was holding was actually a razor blade. "_Oh God."_

He pinned her against the wall squeezing her arms hard enough to leave bruises and held it up to her cheek.

"Please," she whispered.

"Shut up." He spat the words. He slid the razor down her cheek leaving a three inch gash. A gasp escaped her lips and she winced at the taste of blood as tears slid down her face.

"Please!" she pleaded. "Sto ̶ "

She was cut off by him putting his hand on the side of her head, smashing the other side of her forehead into the cement. Tears streamed down her cheeks making the cut burn. She raised a hand to her head dizzy from the pain. When she looked at her fingers they were coated in hot sticky blood. She screamed and grunted as he slid the razor slowly down her arms over and over creating shallow wispy cuts that didn't bleed as much as the one on her cheek but hurt like hell. He brought his elbow down hard on her shoulder and she fell to her knees, scraping them and the palms of her hands on the ground.

"Ple—" she sobbed, but was cut off as he stepped on her foot and shoved her, making her ankle pop and crack, drawing a blood curdling scream. He grabbed her arm to raise her up off the ground. She could feel a bruise forming on her head and her lip was split. She could barely stay upright as he dragged her back to the little confinement room, unable to put any weight on her ankle.

_Meanwhile…_

Shawn sat there, nauseous, shaking with fury. If he lays a hand on her he'd ̶ he'd ̶ . There was nothing he could do. He was chained up in this tiny freaking room while she was with him. He could be doing anything to her. It was agonizing just sitting here waiting, hoping his imagination was just that, hoping that she was okay.

He started looking around at everything, combing it over with his eyes yet again, willing something to change. He twisted around and looked at where Juliet was chained.

"_Yes!"_

His heart felt like it just about flew out of his chest. There was a little blonde bobby pin on the ground. He picked it up and jammed it into the key hole of his chains, willing it to work because at this point, it was the last chance he had, and wiggled it around.

_*Click_

Sweet. He'd have to remember to thank Jules for that one later. He did the same to the other wrist and his ankles and they unlocked as easily as the first.

He then heard feet stomping down the hallway, and what he realized as his heart felt like it skipped a beat, was Juliet crying. He scrambled to get his hands and the cuffs behind his back and sat back in his original position.

Anaconda wrenched the door open and threw her down onto the floor. She let out a scream of pain in response to hitting the hard floor and the fact that it twisted her already mangled ankle, and started to push herself up but slumped back down and laid there sobbing. He walked over and added a kick to her midsection for good measure, making her grunt and whimper, only to continue her desperate crying.

"Juliet! Oh my God! Shawn looked at her and his stomach turned. She was barely able to keep her eyes open and she was covered in blood. Shawn felt anger burn through every vein in his body.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU BASTARD!"

He seemed to take no notice of Shawn's yelling. He dragged her over to where Shawn sat and chained her back up.

He stormed out of the room, pausing in the doorway to turn to them and add, "That was fun." He grinned devilishly and walked away, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Oh no! Ok so next chapter will contain some incredibly sweet shules (: I mean like really cute, I was saying awww in my head the entire time I was writing it...**

**Reviews make me happy (: so feel free to leave one (: pleaseee **

**And if you review you can ask me for a preview (that's a couple sentences long) and I will have no problem sending one to you in a reply if you want! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Sorry it took me a bit long to update... :/**

**Anyways, thanks for the awesome reviews, they make me so happy!**

**I honestly have no idea how long this story is going to be, but it doesn't feel like it's going to stop anytime soon... It kind of has a mind of it's own in that regard.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

***So there isn't any of the Lassie/Chief/Gus stuff in this one, it didn't fit well and I didn't feel like writing it... but we will come back to that in the next chapter...**

* * *

They sat there against the wall, Juliet shaking with sobs and Shawn trying his best to calm her. Unsure of what he could touch without hurting her, he just let her lean against him, occasionally wiping tears off of her cheeks.

"Shh it's okay." He said. Once her crying ebbed a little he thought it would be safe to try to get her to talk a little bit. He needed to know what happened to her in that room.

"Jules? You okay?" He put his arm around her tentatively, trying not to aggravate one of her various injuries. _"What a stupid question, of course she's not okay you moron."_

She looked up at him. Her face was smeared with blood from the cuts and her mascara was running. Seeing her like this and knowing he couldn't do much about it tugged at his heart.

"I know it's going to be hard to talk about, but I have to know what he did to you in that room." He took her hand gently behind their backs and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"He- he took me into this room and said he wanted to-" She took a deep breath. "to see how much he could mess with your head. He tried to kiss me." Shawn's hands balled into fists and he felt Juliet tense up beside him. She looked down, "I pushed him away and it made him angry. He got out a razor and cut my cheek." She was whispering by now. "He cut my arms and pushed my head into the wall. He stepped on my foot and pushed me over, and then he brought me back here." When she finished she took a shaky breath and looked up at him. He wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that." He rubbed his hand across his forehead. Hearing all of that had made him nauseous. "It's my fault… It's my fault that you're here. I should have been down there in that basement with you. You shouldn't have been alone." He whispered, staring at the ground.

Seeing the look on his face, the conflict, the anger, the regret, changed something in her. He felt all of that for her, for something he had absolutely no control over. He was the one who shouldn't be hhere, he had chosen to get into this. Shawn did all of that for her. Another tear slipped down her cheek, but it wasn't a tear of pain or fear, it was a tear of gratitude and love.

She tilted her head up, looking into his eyes, and she could tell he didn't expect it. She pressed her lips softly to his, and he responded, slowly moving his lips in a tender kiss. Too soon, it seemed, he pulled back to look at her, trying to figure out what made her decide to finally cross that fragile line they had formed.

"Jules...—"

"Oh my God, Shawn I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… Abigail… She spluttered.

"I broke up with Abigail." He replied.

"Oh," She whispered, taking a moment to process what he just said. "Well in that case…" She kissed him again. This kiss was different from the first, it was filled with all of the emotion that they had kept bottled up for so long. Juliet whimpered when she had tried to turn into his embrace more, aggravating her various injuries.

Shawn withdrew a little. "Sorry, are you okay?" The past couple of minutes had almost made him forget the hell she had gone through.

"Yeah, turning just wasn't a very smart idea." The happy feeling that filled her stomach had been at the forefront of her mind, but her injuries had protested, reminding her of what had happened, and causing a shiver to ripple through her.

He kissed her forehead and put an arm around her again as he settled back into his previous position. The sound of her chains when she turned back reminded him of the bobby pin.

"Oh! I almost forgot. A hairpin that fell out of your hair was perfect. I unlocked my chains. I had to make it look like they were still there though so he wouldn't notice, that's why I was still sitting like that. Here, let me do yours. Can you turn a little?"

"Yeah," She winced at the pain in her shoulder as she turned.

He looked at her and she could see his expression filled with concern. "Sorry." He dug the pin into the key hole and after wiggling it for a while got them undone.

She wrung her wrists and put her hand on her head.

"Careful, I think your concussion probably got worse. Let me take a look at your ankle." He went to crouch in front of her ankle. She was wearing a skirt, so it was already visible. And swollen.

"It's fine." She protested, sighing and looking at it doubtfully, despite what she had said.

He grabbed her hand with one of his, and used the other to press his fingers gingerly over the swollen area growing larger by the minute to see what he could discern.

She couldn't help but let out a hiss of pain, tightening her grip on his hand.

"I know, sorry."Jules it's broken." He said quietly. "It feels dislocated too." Anger bubbled in his stomach.

"I'm fine." She insisted, but she knew he was right. The pain alone told her that.

"This is probably the furthest from fine I've ever seen you." Worry filled his serious eyes.

"Yeah, well there's not much we can do about that right now." She replied quietly. He exhaled harshly, defeated.

She sighed. "We have to find a way out of here. It's going to be harder now that I can't walk," she added apologetically.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way." He said, and went back to sit next to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder, ignoring the pain that it caused.

"Try to get some sleep." He added.

After a few minutes, he noticed her breathing even out, and continued to think about the case, trying to see something that wasn't there.

He shifted a little. Sitting in the same position on a cement floor against a cement wall for any amount of time was definitely not his idea of comfortable.

Juliet stirred a little, and mumbled, "Love you."

For a second, Shawn thought that she had woken up, but she was still sound asleep against his shoulder. His heart swelled at the gravity of what she had said, even though she wasn't aware she had said it.

"Love you too Jules." He kissed her forehead and let his eyes fall shut, figuring his lack of sleep definitely outweighed the creepiness of letting his guard down.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Review? Maybe? Yes? hmm? I would love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, I will start off with saying that I'm really sorry for making you guys wait so long! I'm in our school marching band (yes I know, I'm a dork) and every year we're in the NYC Saint Patrick's day parade. And when I got back, I was having like the worst writer's block in the world! It was so annoying! But anyways, here it is!**

**Oh and on a sidenote, I was reading this story, and the author got all angry and said they were going to stop writing the story completely if they didn't get like a ton of reviews. Needless to say, they got 30+ reviews in one chapter... But I'm not a grumpy person so I won't do that... But if you would review anyways, it would make me super happy! Thanks to all of you that have been reviewing!**

**Enjoy! (Sorry if there's too much Lassie and Gus in this, they really needed to stop slacking off, Jules and Shawn can't be stuck there for the rest of their lives, they either need to die or get rescued haha)**

* * *

The Chief sat back down in her chair after grabbing another cup of coffee, and let out an exasperated sigh.

Gus and Lassiter still sat there, waiting for her to tell them what to do next, knowing full well that there was barely anything to go off of.

"Lassiter, I want you to go talk to the residents of the neighborhood that the house is in, and see if they know anything. Any little detail helps. Take Mr. Guster with you."

Lassiter so did not want to be stuck with Guster. "But Chief-"

"You're dismissed." She said in a tone that sounded similar to a threat.

* * *

Lassiter turned to Gus while he reached out to ring the doorbell of the house across the street from the one Juliet had been kept in. "Just stay behind me, and don't say anything."

"I know. You've said that three times." Gus replied flatly.

The door then swung open, and behind it stood a short pudgy woman with rosy red cheeks, short curly red hair, and red lipstick. She had a pearl necklace on, and her ears were adorned with giant pearl earrings to match.

"Hello, can I help you?" She said cheerfully.

"Yes I'm looking for Cynthia Casbury. I'm Head Detective Lassiter with the SBPD, and this is-"

Gus stepped halfway in front of Lassiter and offered a handshake, earning an eye roll from the detective in the process. "Burton Guster, SBPD consultant."

Shaking his hand animatedly, she replied, "Oh! Well what can I help you gentleman with?" She gasped. "Please excuse me, I'm being terribly rude. Come in, please, come in. I just made some lemonade and cookies."

"We don't-" But before Lassiter could finish his sentence, the lady had already retreated into her home.

Gus shrugged and followed her.

"So Deary," she said as she handed a glass of lemonade to Gus, who took it without hesitation, "what is all of this about?"

Deciding this was the perfect time to try to regain control of his investigation, Lassiter chimed in, simultaneously turning down the lemonade by putting up a hand. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out two pictures. One of Juliet, the other of Shawn.

"Have you seen either of these people? This is Detective Juliet O'Hara, and this is Shawn Spencer, another SBPD consultant."

"No I can't say that I have. Why are you asking me?" She asked, not impolitely. "I don't know who they are…" She had a slightly confused expression.

"They were being held at the abandoned house across the street from you." The lady may have been nice, but she didn't seem to catch onto things very quickly.

"Oh my!" She laid a hand over her heart. "Are they alright?"

"Unfortunately, no, we haven't been able to find them yet. Is there any information at all that you can give us regarding anything that has to do with that house? What the man who was there the past couple of days looked like, the kind of car he had…"

"Well I haven't seen anyone there, but a few days ago, I did notice a big van parked next to the garage. It was dark blue, kind of grayish."

Lassiter felt like he was about to start jumping up and down. This was the first chance at getting an actual lead that they had since Shawn figured out the receipt.

"Do you know the license plate?" He asked, knowing he shouldn't expect to be even luckier than he had already been with this visit.

"No I'm sorry, oh wait! I think it had letters instead of numbers. I remember an I… and a U. I'm sorry I don't remember more."

"That's okay, we need to go now anyways. Thanks for your help." He turned to leave, eager to follow up on the new lead. "Guster!"

Gus scrambled out of the seat, chugging down the rest of his lemonade, and began to follow after Lassiter. "Thanks for the lemonade!" He said, as he left.

* * *

_*Meanwhile…*_

The sound of the door hitting the wall startled both of them awake.

"It's about time we have some more fun! I don't know about you, but I'm beginning to get bored." Anaconda stalked into the room with a hollow chuckle.

He stopped when he noticed the chains lying on the ground next to them.

"You've been busy I see. Well we will just have to fix that." He growled, moving to grab Juliet off of the ground.

She shrunk back against the wall, trying to move away, and gasped when her shoulder pressed against the wall.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" Shawn yelled, getting up. Before he was completely vertical, Anaconda's fist had collided with his face, throwing him back toward the wall.

"Oh my God, Shawn!" Juliet screamed. She reached a hand out to try to help him, still unable to stand on her ankle.

"Shut up and come with me!" Anaconda yelled, reaching for her arm to yank her up.

Shawn lunged in between them, simultaneously wiping the blood off of his face. "Wait, take me instead. Just don't hurt her again!" He wouldn't be able to stand it if she had to go through that again and he just sat there, unharmed waiting to see if she was alive.

"Shawn what are you doing?" Juliet hissed from behind him.

Anaconda froze, looking from Juliet's terrified, concerned, face, to Shawn's protective anger, and started to laugh. It was a hollow, dark, sound that echoed through the room.

"I see what's going on here." He said. "You two are _in love_." He sneered. "Oh, this just makes everything so much better!"

Shawn and Juliet didn't dare move, frozen there, waiting for him to say something. The fact that he said they love each other, before they had really even said it themselves (with both of them fully aware at least) did not go unnoticed by either of them.

"Well in that case, both of you can come!" Shawn stopped breathing for a second. _"I was trying to get her out of this, and now instead, both of us are going. Great. Well at least I can be there with her this time. Oh my God this is insane. Ugh."_

"_Dammit now he's going to hurt Shawn too! And it's all my fault. I'm the cop, I'm supposed to be protecting him!"_

Shawn started to protest, "Bu—"

"Pick her up. I don't want to have to drag her through the hallway again. It's too much effort." Shawn hesitated, looking at Juliet briefly, noting the scared look in her eyes that she had been trying to hide, before turning back to look at Anaconda.

"Pick. Her. Up!" Shawn, figuring it would be safer to pick her up than it would be to argue, bent down to gently scoop Juliet up in his arms.

She gasped at the pain caused by gravity pulling at her ankle.

"Sorry, Jules." Shawn whispered apologetically.

"Come with me." Anaconda snapped. "Oh, and if you try anything while you're not chained up, I'll kill her, and then you."

Juliet buried her face into Shawn's chest, seeking solace for what little amount of time she could. Shawn took a deep breath, and followed Anaconda out into the little hallway.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you leave a review I will be sure to reply with an ecstatic thank you! (:**


	13. Chapter 13

****

Hello fellow Psych FFnetters! Hmm that sounded weird. Anyway, I would just like to apologize for the late update. Lacrosse tryouts were ridiculous. Hopefully now that it's getting to be a set schedule again I can actually update on time. (I seem to be failing at that a lot lately :/

**Oh yeah, and thank you guys so much for my awesome reviews, they make me so happy :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Warning: This chapter does get a bit graphic, so if you're squeamish... Proceed with caution... **

* * *

Lassiter tapped his fingers against his leg impatiently, waiting for what to do next. Gus sat in the corner with a controlled look on his face, probably trying not to freak out too much. The whole not being able to do anything was really getting old.

The Chief finally looked up from her computer screen. "I notified all of the police stations in the towns that they could have been brought to by now. He couldn't have gotten far, even if he didn't stop driving they would barely have made it across the state border. I gave them the description of the car along with pictures of Detective O'Hara and Mr. Spencer."

Lassiter let out a labored sigh.

Gus got up out of his seat. "Well, what are we going to do now? Just sit here and wait?" he asked, voicing Lassiter's thoughts. "I can't do nothing knowing that they are probably going through hell right now, or they might not even…" He trailed off, unable to finish.

"Unfortunately that's all we can do." She answered regretfully. "We've already been over the files multiple times, Loremer is missing, and the van hasn't been located. The best thing to do now is go home and try to get some sleep." She rubbed her hand across her forehead. None of them had gotten any sleep for the past two days.

"Come on Guster, I'll drive you home." Lassiter said with a new note of tiredness to his voice that he finally succumbed to.

A bit surprised by Lassiter's unusual gesture, he answered "Sure." He turned to the Chief. "Shouldn't you be getting some sleep too? You've been awake just as long as we have."

* * *

The hallway was cold and clammy. The feeling of following willingly, being so uncertain of what's going to happen next, was sickening. All Shawn knew, was that he would do anything to keep Juliet from getting hurt again. He could barely stomach what had already happened, not to mention anything could happen next.

Juliet shivered a little in his arms, and he could feel her hot tears soaking through his shirt. Taking advantage of the fact that Anaconda's back was turned, Shawn bent his head down and kissed her head. She turned her head away from its place against his chest and looked up at him. Her eyes were glassy from the sheen of tears coating them.

Neither one of them could say anything for fear of Anaconda hearing them, but they didn't need to. The look that they shared was enough to communicate what they were feeling. Fear, guilt, uncertainty. She tucked her head back into his chest, willing everything around them to disappear, hoping that when she looked again, they wouldn't be stuck here, probably about to die.

She sound of the door hitting the wall made her jump.

"Get in, hurry up." Anaconda commanded. As soon as Shawn had stepped into the room, Anaconda shut and locked the door.

The knot in Shawn's stomach tightened at the sight of what was surely meant for them. There was a pair of hand cuffs hanging from the ceiling over in the corner, and in the center of the room there was a rusty metal table with nothing on it but leather straps that hung from its sides. Pushed off to the side against a wall, there was another table with various objects on it, and above the table was a rack on the wall adorned with some very sharp looking tools.

Juliet tensed against him, and he pulled her a little closer, trying to reassure her as much as he could, despite how much he was freaking out on the inside.

"Put her down."

Shawn cringed at the cold voice behind him, taking a couple steps and leaning down to set her against the wall as gently as he could. He looked at Juliet, reluctantly standing up and turning to face Anaconda.

"Now Shawn, I'm afraid you won't be so lucky." He took a step toward him, and Juliet watched, horrified, from her spot on the floor.

Shawn instinctively took a step back, hitting the handcuffs that were hanging behind him. The chain links emitted a metallic sound as they clinked against each other.

"Oh you read my mind." He said. "Put your hands out." He reached over to take the handcuffs and put them on Shawn, clearly not afraid to make them too tight. He yanked on another chain, drawing Shawn's hand roughly above his head, and pulling harder, he succeeded in hoisting him off the ground. After securing the chain, he took a step back to admire his work.

He shoved Shawn, making him sway, to see that it would hold.

Shawn hung there, trying to keep himself calm, indifferent.

Anaconda turned and walked over to the table against the wall. While his back was turned, Shawn tried to pull against the chains, seeing if there was any way out of them. Juliet was trying to slowly inch her way toward him against the wall, grimacing in pain as a certain movement aggravated her ankle.

"This should do." Anaconda said, and strode back to Shawn, holding the item behind his back.

He hung there, his stomach in knots waiting to see what was coming next.

"_If this guy kills me, there's no way to get Jules out and she'll die too. F***. I'm really starting to hate this guy."_

"Alright." He said, revealing the item behind his back. Shawn realized with a nauseous feeling that the item Anaconda held was a small saw with a handle on one end.

"_Sh*******t." _At this point, there was no sugarcoating it. Shawn was scared. And that was an understatement.

It took Juliet all of her willpower to stay where she was and keep her mouth shut, knowing full well that saying something would only result in worse circumstances than they were in now.

"Ready Shawn?" Anaconda taunted. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small knife. He placed it at the collar of Shawn's shirt, and yanked it all the way down, slicing the fabric and leaving his chest exposed.

Juliet, unable to keep herself from at least trying to help any longer, resumed her crawl to try to get closer.

His heart rate accelerated to a dangerous pace.

As Anaconda was about to place the saw against his chest, he didn't know what to do. The only thing that he knew was that it would not be pleasant to have that thing ripping through his skin.

"Wait!" Shawn shouted. But Anaconda didn't listen. He pressed the saw against Shawn's chest, but before he could move it, Juliet yelled "Stop! Please, don't hurt him!"

Without missing a beat, Anaconda shoved Juliet over with his foot, drawing a whimper from her as she hit the ground. She looked up dazedly, and saw that she was directly underneath Shawn.

Before either of them had a chance to say anything, Anaconda had replaced the Saw and this time he began to drag it across Shawn's chest.

The agony was unbearable. Shawn cried out as his flesh was being torn apart, and then he felt the metal scratch against one of his ribs. Blood rushed out of the gashes, and dripped down onto Juliet underneath him.

She coughed and spluttered as droplets fell into her mouth. And even through that she could feel the tears cascading her face. She winced at the irony taste and the hot feel. Her stomach turning, she tried to roll over to sit herself up, but Anaconda kicked her, causing her to curl up, gasping for air.

With one last stroke and another scream of pain from Shawn, Anaconda turned and walked over to put the saw back on the table. He strode back over to them only to drag Juliet back against the wall and chain her up. He turned to them, smiling. "Your reaction was even better than I had hoped for, Shawn!" Then he walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! I promise I will try extra hard to write the next chapter quickly! Reviews help a lot :) haha so yeah, review. Please :) I appretiate it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! I'm back early this time! Wooo! I'm actually updating on time, well early. Whatttttttt. *cue fist bump**

**Thank you guys so much for my reviews (: I love them (:**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Sorry if this is getting too long, this is my first fanfic so I don't have that much practice with planning out the plot and stuff haha.**

* * *

*vrrrrrrrr *vrrrrrrrrr

"Ughhh who would be calling at… whatever time it is right now… 4:30 AM?"

Gus reached over to grab his phone off of the bedside table, his hand fumbling around in the dark until he found it. He raised it up to where he could see it, squinting at the bright light, not bothering to read the caller ID. He pressed the talk button and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Burton Guster, Central Coast Pharma-"

"Guster."

"Lassiter?"

"We found the car. Get dressed, I'm on my way to pick you up, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay." Gus said. He practically leapt out of bed and threw on whatever clothes his hands came into contact with first.

Of course in his frenzy he was ready way before Lassiter got there, and took to pacing around the front room waiting for the text saying he was here.

When his phone finally vibrated he ran out the door without checking the text first, glancing at it on his way to the door of the apartment complex.

"Where is it?" He asked as he got into Lassiter's car.

"It's about five hours away from here up in Redding. The RPD called telling us that someone had spotted a van matching the description at a warehouse, but they said they wouldn't do anything until we get there to verify."

"Alright." Gus said. He was so glad they finally had something to work with. _"I really hope they're okay."_

"Do you think they will be there?" He added.

Lassiter kept his eyes focused on the road, but he could hear from his tone of voice that Guster needed reassurance. "Yeah I think they'll be there."

* * *

After the door closed everything was silent. Cringing, Juliet turned her head, using her shoulder to try to wipe the blood off of her face.

She craned her neck to look at Shawn. His head was hanging down. Blood was still dripping down his bare stomach, down to the waistband of his jeans, some cascading over the edge. "Shawn?" _"Please be awake, please be awake."_

"Jules." He whispered quietly.

"Oh thank God you're awake." She felt like a small amount of the weight burdening her shoulders was lifted. At least he didn't pass out. "How bad is it?" She asked, half because she just wanted to keep him talking, and half because she really needed to know.

"It's… fine." He managed, but she knew that he was just trying to be strong for her.

"Shawn please, tell me the truth." She pleaded.

"I don't know… it's bleeding a lot." He said breathily, grimacing when talking caused his chest to stretch more. The underlying tone of vulnerability in his voice made her stomach tie in knots.

"We really need to get out of here." She said. "Wait, he didn't know how we got out of our chains the first time. I have more bobby pins in my hair. I don't know how I can get them out though…" With a concentrated look on her face, she reached up under one of her arms with her joined hands, and ignoring the pain this caused, bent her head down so they could reach the pin. (A/N: I know that isn't really possible, um maybe she's just extra flexible? Ooo or maybe she's double jointed in her shoulder. Lol)

"Got it!" She sighed, sitting back up. It took her a few seconds to fiddle with the locks, but eventually both released with a click. She struggled to stand up, using the wall to help until she was balanced on her good leg.

"Shawn, I can't reach your hands, I need something to stand on. Do you see anything?" She hopped over the other side of the room, trying not to focus on the thumping in her head each time she jumped.

"Be careful, that's going to make your concussion worse, try not to jump too much." He said, raising his head up to look around the room. "I don't see anything you could stand on, but you could try to undo the chains, then it would lower me back down." Talking was good, he decided, it distracted him from the pain for a little bit.

"Okay." She hopped back over to the corner and looked at where the chains were secured. "It's just a clip. But I'm not strong enough to pull it when it's undone, there isn't going to be anything keeping you up, it's going to drop you pretty quickly."

"It's okay I just want to get down." The roaring fire from his cuts had come down to a dull burn by now. Realizing that might not be such a good thing, he decided he didn't really care as long as he could think straight whereas before it hurt so bad he could barely form a coherent thought.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah."

She held her breath and with a tug, Shawn was dropped down onto his feet.

He groaned at the strain on his chest caused by the sudden exertion and change in position.

She fed the chain upwards as he lowered his hands slowly until they were out in front of them and within Juliet's reach.

She dug the bobby pin into the key hole and got them undone, and as soon as his hands weren't being held up anymore, they dropped limply to his sides and he suddenly hunched over a bit, unable to stand up straight.

"Shawn!" Juliet said, putting a hand on his shoulder to try to keep him from falling.

"Wow we're just a mess aren't we?" He said, flashing a dry, crooked smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes. Juliet noticed how strained it was and that scared her. He was usually so calm and carefree.

"Come on, let's sit down, we need to try to stop the bleeding as best we can." She had to admit to herself, that it was pretty damn hard to get a man who looks like someone took a cheese grater to him sitting down, using only one leg. After struggling for a decent amount of time, they were both sitting against the wall.

She moved to kneel next to him so that she could face him. "I'm going to take your shirts off and use your undershirt to stop the bleeding. That way, you can put the other one back over after."

He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her. Leave it to him to still manage to make it awkward even though he probably had severe blood loss. At the same time it was comforting that he was still somewhat himself after all of that.

"Shawn." She laughed, and she felt a light blush creep into her cheeks, even though she knew it was silly. When she looked up, she didn't realize how close they had gotten. Their faces were only an inch apart. She leaned into kiss him softly, and then smiling, resumed her work on his shirt.

Shawn momentarily forgot about the situation, and the fact that Juliet just kissed him made him feel like he was on could nine.

"Jules?"

"Yeah?" She asked, sitting back on her heels to look at him.

"I… love you." He said sincerely, a little surprised that those three words just came out of _his_ mouth. He had never said that to a girl before and actually meant it.

Juliet sat there, stunned for a minute before she was able to respond. But as the words sunk in, she felt herself melt a little bit. "I love you too." She replied, smiling. She leaned in to kiss him again but realized she really had to stop the bleeding before he lost any more blood.

"I need you to sit up a little bit, okay?" She knew this was going to hurt him, but the sooner it was over with, the more blood that would stay inside of him, where it was supposed to be.

He pulled away from the wall a little bit, and she could see the pain eminent on his face.

She pushed his shirts off over his shoulders, and took the undershirt, replacing his button up flannel shirt. He sighed in pain and leaned back against the wall.

"This is probably going to hurt but it's really important. You've lost a lot of blood already." She began pressing the white cotton t-shirt against the ragged gashes on his chest.

His eyes were squeezed shut and she could tell that he was trying to keep from making any noise.

After a couple minutes the blood flow was finally starting to ebb, and after a couple more it had stopped enough to re-button his other shirt.

Juliet took her place against the wall next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"Welcome." She replied.

"Shawn, I'm really thirsty. How long do you think it's been?" He knew she was referring to how long it had been since they were kidnapped, and he was getting nervous about it too. People can only go about three to four days without water, and they had to be getting pretty close.

"I know, me too. It's Saturday night, and we were taken Thursday. It's been a little over two days." Both of them knew there was a very good chance at this point that they were not getting out of there, but neither decided to say anything.

He leaned his head down a little to kiss the top of her head before resting his own against it, and she reached over to intertwine their hands.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! I hope it wasn't cheesy :/ I feel like I would act that way, but that's just me and I'm a hopeless romantic lol. (: **

**Please leave a review if you don't mind (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes! Third week chapter in a row! Yay for updating on time... again!**

**I really shouldn't be up this late, but I had like a giant ice cream with my friend so I think I'm a tad hopped up on sugar...**

**Anyway... Thanks for the reviews, there were like A LOT and they made me so excited that I got so many!**

**(please excuse the excessive amount of commas I use in my writing, even word was telling me I use them too much lol.)**

**Also: This chapter got really long. Lassie and Gus were supposed to get there at least, but that didn't really happen. I so did not plan the psychic thing. Make sure you read it all because it's really important (I will admit that sometimes I tend to skip some descriptions because I'm too eager to get to the dialogue lol)**

**Enjoy! :) **

**whew that was a long author's note. ;)**

* * *

"How long until we get there?" Gus shifted anxiously in his seat.

Lassiter gritted his teeth, knowing that getting angry wouldn't do either of them any good. "About another hour.

"Ughhh it feels like we've been driving forever!" Gus slumped back against the seat.

"They'll be fine, Guster." He assured him, even though he felt incredibly uneasy himself. "The Chief called in for backup in case we need it, and she has an ambulance on the way too just in case."

* * *

Juliet's eyelids fluttered open, and her stomach was promptly gripped with an extreme twist of nausea. She quickly crawled as far away from where they were sitting as she could and emptied the contents of her stomach in the corner of the room.

Shawn awoke to the sound of Juliet being sick, and he had to admit to himself, there were better ways to wake up like not locked in a room by a serial killer with the girl you love puking.

"Jules! Are you okay?" She coughed and wiped her mouth on her sleeve with a disgusted look on her face, trying to sit back a little bit before coming back to Shawn. He hated that he couldn't have gone to pick her up and carry her back. Stupid chest wounds.

"Yeah. I just woke up and my stomach really hurt." She said, grimacing at the taste in her mouth.

"Dehydration can do that. Come here," He said soothingly. She crawled back over to him, and he had his arm up and out so that she could nestle herself against his side while carefully avoiding coming into contact with his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked once she was situated.

"Yeah, I just have a bit of a headache now." She said. Well actually it was more than a little bit, but she knew if she told Shawn than it would make him worry even more.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking at her.

She nodded, but the look of exhaustion in her eyes made him uneasy. He leaned his head down to kiss her but she pulled away a little.

"Shawn I just threw up." She said self-consciously, with a hint of a smile at the fact that he didn't even think about that beforehand.

"I don't care." He said, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Even though she felt like crap, he seemed to make it better somehow, even though it was only for a short time.

She stiffened when she heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Someone's coming down the hallway." She whispered.

Listening, he could pick up two sets of feet instead of just one. "I think its two people." He replied.

Juliet grabbed his hand, bracing herself for the inevitable pain and danger sure to follow as soon as the door opened. He gave a gentle squeeze in return.

He was about to say something to try to comfort her, and himself for that matter, but he was interrupted from a voice outside the hallway.

"_How could you be so careless?" Anaconda yelled._

"_I didn't think… I'm sorry! I don't know how they could have found it!" _They recognized Loremer's voice, small and scared.

"_You idiot, they're probably on their way now! You didn't think that they would find us if you left the van in plain sight? You're useless."_

"_Please, I'm sorry it won't happen again." _Shawn could practically picture Loremer, his frail greasy figure hunched in fear.

"_It's too late for that. I can't afford these kinds of mistakes." _Juliet sat there, holding her breath, intent on what was happening.

"_Please! What are you- Wait! Stop!" They heard a thump and simultaneous scream, and then silence._

Both Shawn and Juliet Jumped at the sound of the slit on the door being opened, and a water bottle was tossed in, bouncing and rolling toward them. It left a trail of blood on the floor.

"Oh my God I think he killed Loremer." Juliet said, a little bit stunned. "This just keeps getting more and more messed up, I swear." Trying to wrap your head around the thoughts of a serial killer was definitely more confusing than anyone would want to deal with.

"I wonder why…" She said. "Do you know?"

"Know what?" He asked.

"Why he would have wanted to kill him."

"Why would I know?" He asked, wary of what she would say next.

"Well you're the one who says you're psychic." She said.

"_Crap."_ He was worried that this conversation was going to go in this direction.

"Um well see there's something I've been meaning to tell you, and well I guess now is as good a time as any." He took a hesitant look at her, but she didn't seem to know what he was going to say yet.

"What is it?" She urged.

"Um," He took a deep breath and braced himself for the yelling that was sure to come. "I'm not psychic."

"What?" Juliet said, refusing to register what he had said.

"I'm not-"

"Shawn, I heard what you said. What I mean is, if you're not psychic than what is it? How do you do it?" She was trying excessively hard not to let her emotions take over until she heard the whole story.

"I'm hyper observant I guess. And I sort of have a photographic memory. My dad trained me as a kid, to notice little details about people and things that most people normally miss. That's how I figure everything out."

"So you've been lying. This whole time. Why haven't you told me?"

His heart wrenched when he saw the hurt in her eyes, even if she was trying to hide it.

"Look Jules, I've been trying to tell you for a long time, but it's such a complicated situation. When it first started, I was just calling tips into the SBPD from what I figured out from the news."

"Wait," She interrupted, "You called in tips from what you learned using _just the news_?" She said in disbelief. She realized that she should probably be angrier right now for being lied to for so long, but she was mostly just amazed.

"Yeah. But then I got called in, and Lassie started interrogating me with his old partner. He said that the tips were too good, too detailed, so I must have a part in the crimes. He didn't believe me when I told him that I figured it out from seeing the reporters talk to people involved with the crimes. He said that I had to tell him the truth or he would put me in jail." He took another deep breath, trying to gauge her reaction. On a scale of one to I'm going to shoot you, he would have pegged it low enough to continue.

"I saw that front desk lady with all of her charms and stuff, and she was coming to the room, so I chose the only option that was there, and that was to say I was psychic. After that, there was no turning back, really, the Chief said she would arrest me for hindering a police investigation if I was lying. And I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to arrest me, or be put in the position to have to deal with choosing."

He looked at her, waiting, trying to figure out how she was going to react.

Her first thought had been to slap him, yell at him, maybe even arrest him. But once she heard his story she began to see it in a different way. First of all, he didn't have much of a choice other than to lie, and she had her partner to blame for that. Second, he really did have a gift, and it was pretty amazing. And third, and most important in her eyes, was that he was using it to help people. He was putting dangerous people behind bars, and wasn't that what mattered more than how he did it? Wasn't there some old saying, "the ends justify the means"? Well that seemed to hold true for this particular circumstance.

"Jules?" He asked, eager to know what she would say.

She snapped out of her thoughts, quickly trying to formulate the right thing to say to get across how she felt, and decided that there wasn't an easy enough way to put it into words.

She leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't a gentle kiss either.

When she pulled away, seeing his stunned face, she whispered in his ear in a quite threatening voice, "Don't you ever lie to me again."

His heart felt like it might jump out of his chest. He had expected her to be furious, but instead she kissed him.

He squeezed the hand that he had recently recaptured, and replied, "I won't. Promise." and kissed her forehead.

She settled back into his arms, sighing, her brain still buzzing with the new information.

After a couple seconds Shawn broke the silence.

"Jules," Shawn said, eyeing the blood soaked water bottle on the floor with a doubtful look. "As unappetizing as that water bottle is, we are going to die of dehydration if we don't drink it."

She nodded, and sat up so that she could grab it with her fingertips around the top, trying to keep from touching the blood as much as possible. She screwed off the cap.

"Don't drink it fast." He said. "It'll shock your system and make you feel worse."

"Okay." She replied, and took a couple small sips before handing it to him. _"Oh my God. I never remembered water tasting _this_ good."_

With similar thoughts floating through his head, he reluctantly handed her the water bottle so that she could replace the cap and put it back down.

"How much longer do you think this is going to last?" She asked, wiping the blood off of her fingertips onto her pants before resting back against his side.

"I don't know." He replied solemnly, hating that their fate was left to the unknown.


	16. Chapter 16

Helllooo! Here it is... This was kind of suppossed to be when they were rescued... didn't exactly happen.

I'm going to try to update again either tonight or tomorrow if I get lots of reviews haha :)

If it breaks 100 it would make me soo incredibly happy.

Enjoy!

* * *

Shawn had been able to dose off for a couple minutes, but Juliet couldn't seem to get herself to fall asleep. It was probably a combination of her head ache, the other pain, the fact that they were kidnapped by a sadistic serial killer, and Shawn not being psychic. Also, she was starting to get pretty hot, which was weird.

She realized that it wasn't the room that was hot, but Shawn. She reached up to feel his forehead.

"_Shit, he has a fever, his cuts are infected."_ She feared this would happen, but had really been hoping that it wouldn't.

She gently extracted herself from his arm, and began working at the buttons on his shirt. When she got it open she had to bite back a gasp. His cuts looked terrible. They were definitely infected. She redid the buttons and sat back again.

"Shawn, wake up." She said softly. "Shawn." He blinked a few times before he was actually conscious.

He groaned. "Yeah?"

"Your cuts are infected and you have a fever. You need to drink more water." She said, handing him the water bottle.

"Okay." He said, raising it to his mouth to take a couple sips. He gave it back to her and she drank some before recapping it and putting it back on the ground.

She knew that he was going to get pretty uncomfortable pretty fast with his infection, and that scared her. How much longer could they last?

"Ok Guster, we're going to be there in about five minutes, so we need to go over some things." Lassiter said as he urged his crown Vic even faster down the barren road. There really wasn't much in this town.

"Ok." he replied eagerly. He had had enough of the car ride by now; He was ready to go get Juliet and Shawn.

"Now, before I say this, I'm going to tell you that it will never happen again, and that it's ONLY if you don't have any other choice."

Gus listened intently. At this point, he would do anything he could.

"There's an extra gun in my glove compartment. I THINK it might be small enough for you to handle, but only use it if you have absolutely no other option." He couldn't believe he was giving a gun to Guster. But this was his partner in there, and he had to admit he'd rather Spencer not die. Besides, he was going in without backup, and Guster was all he had. At least if he didn't make use of the gun he had it as an intimidation factor.

Gus reached into the glove compartment and withdrew the small gun, holding it a bit awkwardly.

"Do you even know how to use that?" Lassiter asked incredulously. How could he be Spencer's best friend and practically raised by Henry Spencer and not know how to hold a gun?

He pointed out the safety and showed him how to cock it, all while driving, and figured that would have to do.

_*Meanwhile...*_

Shawn felt Juliet stiffen next to him as he heard those dreaded heavy footsteps stalking down the hallway again. He gripped her hand tighter in a feeble attempt to comfort her, knowing they were destined to another torture session with Anaconda.

The door flew open, and Anaconda stood in front of them, smiley wickedly.

"I've decided that since this has been going on for a while now, and since your friends at the SBPD haven't made any progress, it's time we bring our time together to a close." Juliet and Shawn sat there wide eyed, knowing that this was what they had expected all along, but feared none the less.

"And do you want to know the best part? One of you is going to kill the other." he said, withdrawing a large knife from behind his back.

"You're even more insane than I thought if you think we will kill each other" Shawn said, while tightening his grip around Juliet despite the pain that rippled through his chest. She swallowed the lump of fear that seemed to have become a permanent fixture in her throat lately.

"Ah, well you might reconsider that when I tell you that only one of you will die. The other will be free to go. I'll give you a minute to decide. But when I come back you better be ready to choose or neither of you will ever see the light of day again."

* * *

Lassiter parked quickly outside if the desolate building, slamming on the brakes. He yanked the keys out of the ignition, simultaneously opening the door.

He drew his while running toward the door, checking behind him to make sure Gus was with him and had his gun out too.

"Alright," Lassiter said, "Keep the safety on unless you need to take it off. Stay quiet. We don't want to spook him. And stay behind me, got it?"

"Yeah." Gus said, taking a deep breath. He could do this. Shawn and Juliet were in there.

Lassiter nodded before kicking in the door.

"Clear." He said, and moved throughout the floor as quickly as he could. He rounded the corner back to where they started. "The other rooms are clear too." He said.

Gus moved to a slightly open door. He pulled it open a little to reveal that it led to basement stairs.

*Meanwhile…*

"Jules." Shawn said quietly.

She turned to look at him. "No."

"Jules, you have to." He tried again.

"No, Shawn." She was shaking her head, looking down to try to keep the unshed tears forming in her eyes from overflowing.

He was starting to get frustrated. If she wouldn't kill him they would both die. This way she would get to live, or at least have more of a chance than he did.

"Juliet." He said firmly.

She cringed at the sound of him using her full name, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Come here," He said. And she turned to tuck her face into his shoulder, crying freely now.

"I can't, Shawn." She mumbled into him, almost inaudibly. Her heart had that uncomfortable feeling like it was about to break in half after hearing Shawn trying to convince her to kill him so she could live.

"Look at it this way." he tried again, "If you don't kill me like Anaconda wants, then we will both definitely die. If you do, then you don't have to die. Please, just try to see it from my point of view." He pleaded.

"If you're telling me to look at it from your side, try seeing it from mine. This would be like you killing me. How would that make you feel? No one wants to live with that, and I don't want to be alive knowing that you aren't alive with me." She said, raising her head up to look at him.

He could hear Anaconda coming down the hallway again, and he knew she could too. There was no sugarcoating it anymore, they were going to die.

He used the arm that wasn't already wrapped around her to pull her head to his, and kiss her. The kiss was urgent, filled with passion, and they both knew it was almost definitely their last. They were saying goodbye.

When they reluctantly separated, he looked into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnnn! Haha. In the words of Douglas McArthur (and I only know that because we just learned about him in history haha) I will be back!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello fellow FFnetters! Haha**

**O MY GOODNESS! I updated yesterday! Wooot. **

**Oh, and I typed this on my iphone, so be grateful :P lol**

**! 100+ reviews! I'm soo happy!**

**Enjoy! (P.S. sorry for the intense amount of cliffhangers... :/ )**

* * *

The sound of the door opening echoed through the cement room.

"I hope you've made a decision." Anaconda taunted, waving the butcher knife in front of him.

Shawn squeezed Juliet's hand, if it was even possible considering how tightly they were already clasped.

"Give it to her." Shawn said. Juliet was about to protest, but Shawn looked at her, and she had known him long enough to be able to tell he was telling her to just go with it.

Anaconda came to them and thrust the handle of the knife in her hand. He saw her eyes flicker from the knife to him, judging if it was possible to use it against him.

"Oh don't even think about that. I have plenty more where that came from." He pulled another knife out of the small sheath on his belt.

She let out a breath, and they knew their last chance was gone.

"Do it." He said.

"But-" She started, trying to stall for as long as possible.

"Stop stalling. Kill him, now!" He commanded, sounding eager to see it happen.

Shawn's eyes changed, trying to communicate with her. She felt the prick of tears in her eyes and soon they were cascading down her face. He actually wanted her to do it.

She raised the knife, almost in hysterics, and he offered her a weak smile, trying to calm her, but that just made it worse. She dropped her arm to her side, a few sobs escaping her mouth.

"DO IT!" Anaconda yelled.

"I c- can't." Juliet said.

"Give that to me. You've lost your chance. Now you both die." He said, sounding just as excited as before.

She gave up, handing the knife to him before she tucked herself into Shawn's arm. They were both rigid with fear, their hearts going a mile a minute.

* * *

*Meanwhile…*

"Let me go first." Lassiter said. Gus moved to the side to let him through, and Lassiter quietly descended the steps into the basement. That's when he heard yelling. At first he couldn't understand, but as he got a little bit closer it became clear.

It was a man's voice.

"_Stop stalling. Kill him, now!"_ There was a pause.

"_DO IT!" _

"_I c- can't."_ A female voice said. Sweet Lady Justice. That sounded like O'Hara.

"_Give that to me. You've lost your chance. Now you both die."_ The man said.

Lassiter felt like his blood just froze. He tore into a run, with Gus right behind him until he came to where the yelling was from.

* * *

"Who wants to go first?" Anaconda asked, stepping toward them.

Juliet and Shawn both stayed silent, their hands gripped tightly. "Fine. Shawn, since you already tried and failed to save her, you get to watch her die." He said with satisfaction.

Shawn's stomach twisted into a knot. Anaconda was right. If he had actually saved Juliet like he was supposed to, she wouldn't be about to die. Neither would he for that matter.

Anaconda took another step toward them, raising the knife above his head.

Juliet buried her head into Shawn's shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for it to be over, but there were footsteps suddenly right outside the door.

"Freeze!" Lassiter yelled, running into the room, his gun aimed at Anaconda. "Get the F*** away from my partner." He said in a low voice. Gus was right behind him, mimicking his position.

"Carlton!" Juliet yelled in relief at the same time that Shawn yelled, "Lassie! Gus!"

Anaconda spun around. "How did you find me?"

Lassiter smirked, keeping his gun trained on Anaconda. "You left your van in plain sight, you moron. Now put the knife on the floor and your hands in the air. Don't make me ask again."

"Okay," Anaconda said, shifting as if to put the knife down. But instead, and before they could do anything other than watch in horror, he turned and hurled the knife at Shawn. They waited for the metallic sound of it hitting the wall or the ground, but it didn't come.

Everything happened in a split second.

Shawn gasped as the knife slid into his stomach, bringing blinding pain with it.

"Shawn!" Juliet cried, moving herself to kneel over him to see if he was okay. His eyes were wide, crimson blood bloomed from the knife, saturating his shirt.

A shot rang out, and Anaconda's body collapsed onto the ground with a dull thump. Lassiter lowered his gun, turning in shock to Gus who stood there with his gun still poised.

"Guster." No response.

"Guster! Give me the gun." He said while holstering his own.

Gus's mouth hung open, but he complied, handing the butt of the gun to Lassiter, still not believing that he just killed someone.

Juliet's frantic cries shook him out of his haze.

"Guster, call an ambulance." Lassiter said. Gus whipped out his cell phone and dialed as fast as he could while Lassiter ran over to crouch next to Shawn and Juliet.

Juliet stroked her fingers through his hair, trying to calm him.

"You're going to be fine, Shawn." She soothed.

"The ambulance will be here in less than five minutes." Gus said, kneeling down next to them.

"Carlton, help me move him onto my lap so you can try to stop some of the bleeding." Juliet said. She moved to put her arms underneath him, and felt that his back was hit and wet.

"Oh my god, the knife went all the way through to his back." she said, beginning to panic but desperately trying not to let it show.

"Jules?" Shawn croaked.

"Yeah Shawn?" she said eagerly.

" 'm really tired." he said, his eyelids fluttering.

"No, Shawn, come on, stay awake!" she cried, a new wash of tears splashing down her cheeks. She could hear the ambulance sirens and it seemed like forever until they would get there.

"Love you." he slurred, his eyes closing. Lassiters hands froze for a second while working over the knife wound, but he didn't say anything an neither did Gus.

"Shawn! Please wake up!" nothing. "Shawn!" she pleaded, barely able to see through the film of tears covering her eyes.

The EMT's came in then, and everything from there was a blurr. Shawn was put on a stretcher, and so was Juliet. She normally would have protested and insisted on walking by herself, but she couldn't seem to care. The only thought running through her head was how much it would kill her if Shawn died.

* * *

**Sooo... Yeah, hope ya liked it! And I know, I should really stop being so mean with the chapter endings... hmm...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so sadly, this is the last chapter :( I might possibly write an epilogue if it seems like enough people want one, though I have no idea what it would be about, so if you have ideas feel free to let me know haha.**

**By the way thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm so excited this story got so many :)**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The first thing that registered in her mind when she woke up was the intense pain radiating through her ankle and pounding in her head. She opened her eyes and instantly shut them, moaning at the bright light that assaulted her eyes.

"O'Hara." She heard Lassiter's voice next to her, and suddenly everything clicked in her brain and she tried to sit up.

"Where's Shawn? Is he okay?" She felt a hand gently on her shoulder, pushing her back down.

"He's in surgery now. They had to put you out to fix your ankle, but they've been working on Spencer for hours now." He regretted having to tell her this, but she had to know what was going on, and he knew that about her.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked, her voice hoarse. Lassiter reached over to the bedside table and handed her the cup of ice chips the nurse left for her.

He looked her, taking in her hair that was a mess, the deep creased line of worry between her eyebrows, the fear in her eyes, the cut down her cheek that was now held together by stitches. She looked like she had been to hell and back.

"O'Hara,… Juliet. They-"

"Just tell me Carlton."

"They don't know yet. He lost a lot of blood." She squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the thoughts and images rushing into her head as she processed this. The rational part of her knew how bad it was, but the rest of her was in denial, wanting to believe he would be fine, wanting to forget this whole thing and just go home.

Lassiter noticed a single tear roll down her cheek and cringed inwardly. Comforting people was definitely not his forte.

"The doctors said they would tell us as soon as he's out of surgery. Guster and Henry are in the waiting room."

"Okay." She whispered, trying to keep her voice even. She wished she could see Shawn and that he would be completely fine, but knowing that couldn't happen, she wished she could just go back to sleep to make it go away, to escape to the safe blackness that unconsciousness brought.

Lassiter was grateful when he saw her eyelids close, her body relax, and her breathing start to even out. She needed to rest, and worrying about Spencer was definitely not going to help. God, he hoped he was okay. O'Hara wouldn't be able to stand it if he died. She would fall apart. She needed him.

And though he would never ever under any circumstances admit it, he had grown to like Spencer in a way too. Well as much as someone could like an annoying pain in the ass who always seems to be right without even having to try.

Despite the uncomfortable chair he was sitting in, he was starting to dose off when he heard the door to O'Hara's room slide open. A nurse walked in. She wasn't young, but she wasn't old either, maybe mid-forties? She had a kind but somewhat tired expression, suggesting she had been working for quite a while.

"Are you Detective Lassiter?" She asked with a small friendly smile.

"Yes."

"I was asked to tell you that Mr. Spencer is out of surgery and that he is doing well. He was awake last time I checked, but he has been dosing on and off because of all of the medication that he is on. As far as we can tell there won't be any permanent damage other than some scaring from his wounds, which is amazing considering how much blood he lost. You can go in to see him if you would like, but don't stay too long, he needs rest."

"Okay, thank you."

"If she would like to visit him too, there is a wheelchair in the corner of the room over there," she pointed to it, "but tell a nurse if she will be leaving the room."

"Alright." Lassiter replied, eager to tell O'Hara who had, coincidentally started to stir.

The nurse walked out of the room, and the sound of the door shutting woke Juliet up.

"Carlton?" She opened her eyes. "Do you know anything about Shawn yet?" She said hopefully.

"Actually, a nurse just came in and told me that he's out of surgery and that he's going to be okay."

Juliet wouldn't have even been able to describe to herself, the amount of relief she felt. It was as if everything they had been through, all of the pain, the torture, didn't mean anything now that they were both going to be okay.

"I want to see him." She said, sitting up.

"Careful, you're not exactly in great condition yourself. There's a wheelchair over there." He said, moving to get it. He pushed it next to the bed so that she could get to it easily.

She moved to get into the wheelchair, only then realizing the clunky cast on her leg running all the way up to her hip. She sighed and sat down in the chair. Lassiter flipped out one of the footrests so that she could let her enormous cast rest on it.

As he wheeled her to Shawn's room he explained the other things that the nurse had said about him being awake but groggy and keeping the visits short.

As they arrived at the room, her heart beat a little faster for a reason that she couldn't identify.

Gus and Henry were in the room, Henry was sitting in a chair against the wall reading something and Gus was in the chair next to Shawn's bed having a calm, quiet conversation with Shawn who looked half asleep.

Seeing her, they offered greetings and hopes that she would feel better, giving illegitimate excuses for leaving the room, even though she knew it was just to give her and Shawn time to talk. Being through what they had forged a new bond in their relationship that no one else would ever understand.

Lassiter wheeled her over to the side of his bed, and upon seeing them he said, "Jules, Lassie." He had a soft smile on his face that made Juliet melt a little, seeing him this vulnerable and calm.

"Glad you're not dead, Spencer." Lassiter said gruffly, and walked out of the room.

"Hey." Shawn said, turning his head to look at her better.

"Hey." She replied. Without waiting to decide if it was a wise choice or not, she carefully got out of her wheelchair, and climbed onto the bed, lying next to him. She was mindful not to disrupt any of his wounds as well as anything he was hooked up to. He put his arm around her and she rested her head against him, sighing contently at the warm feeling of him underneath her, holding her.

He angled his head so that he could kiss her forehead, and she turned hers up and kissed his lips softly, thanking God that she had the chance to do this again and that he was still with her.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." She replied, snuggling deeper into him.

Neither one of them felt the need to say anything else, because they didn't need words to know what the other was thinking. They made it, they were together, and they were okay.

* * *

**Eeeee! It's done! I feel a tiny bit sad now... O well. Thanks for reading! :) If you have ideas for an epilogue let me know :)**


	19. Epilogue

**Hey guys! I know I marked this complete, but I was trying to decide if I wanted to do an epilogue. I've been kind of MIA for a while, I haven't written in like forever, and for some reason, the plot bunnies struck tonight haha. It's kind of short, but I just thought it needed to happen... I found the file on my computer with notes on what I wanted to put in it from when I finished the story way back when so I just sort of went with it.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favorited, etc. It makes me so happy! **

**Enjoy! (Sorry it's so short)**

* * *

Juliet laid there, awake, but not uncomfortable. Sometimes this happened. She would wake up and just remember. Remember what it was like in that basement, what she went through, what _they _went through. Even though three years had passed, it still brought a slight uneasy feeling to her stomach. She fingered her wedding band, something that never failed to comfort her.

After they were released from the hospital, their relationship had been on a fast track. Shawn was staying at Juliet's apartment for a little over a month while both of them finished healing; the doctors said it was better for them not to be alone. And of course neither one of them wanted to part after everything they had endured together.

They had always had a strong bond but the ordeal they went through bound them to each other on a deeper level. It connected them.

They got married after about a year, and didn't look back.

She laid her hand over her stomach, lovingly caressing her barely noticeable baby bump. She sighed in contentment. Who knew such a terrible thing could lead to so much happiness?

Her sigh seemed to wake Shawn, and he yawned and shifted, the moonlight reflecting off of the scars on his chest. He hated his scars, but to Juliet, it was just one more thing about him that made him hers. She was the only person he didn't try to hide them around. He was even self-conscious about them around Gus. He explained why to her once; that people would gasp, ask what happened, show pity, sympathy, but he hated having to relive it over and over. They may think they understand, but they don't know, not really.

She lightly traced her finger over one of the tight jagged pink lines down his chest, and he sighed and rolled over, half awake.

"Jules?" He questioned, his voice husky from sleep.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Is everything okay? Why are you up?" He turned to look at her.

"I don't know, can't sleep. I'm fine though, you go back to sleep."

"Mkay," He said, and then bent his head down to place a light kiss on her tummy. "Goodnight." He said, pressing another kiss to her lips before curling back around her and snaking his arm around her waist.

She let her thoughts wander around work, Shawn, anticipation for their baby, and anything else that popped into her head. She had never been this completely happy before. Everything was perfect. She fell back into a peaceful sleep after a short while, cuddling up against Shawn.

* * *

**This is really it this time! I promise! (: And yeah I know it was incredibly cheesey but I can't really bring myself to care. So yeah thanks for reading, I would love to hear what you think, reviews are the best! :D**


End file.
